


Приключения хороши в «Джампе», в реальной жизни их лучше избегать

by Kenilvort



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…и репортаж с места событий ведет Кецуно Ана. Кецуно?<br/>– Здравствуйте, с вами Кецуно, и мы находимся перед резиденцией сегуна Токугавы Шиге-шиге, который только что обвинил верхушку Шинсенгуми в заговоре с целью свержения существующего режима. Начальник полиции Мацудайра Катакурико, которого доставили прямиком из квартала красных фонарей, командир Шинсенгуми Кондо Исао и демонический замкомандир Хиджиката Тоширо были заключены под стражу. Капитан первого отряда Окита Сого все еще находится в розыске…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приключения хороши в «Джампе», в реальной жизни их лучше избегать

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Анонимный иллюстратор-3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9+%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BB%D1%8E%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80-3).



> Хотелось написать что-то вроде юмористического боевика о тандеме напарников, на которых сваливаются различные злоключения – «Танго и Кэш», «Смертельное оружие», чего-нибудь в этом роде. К сожалению, масштаб задачи оказался мне не по зубам, и… получилось то, что получилось
> 
> Огромная благодарность анонимному иллюстратору-3, сделавшему для текста... все

 

_Некоторые рестораны славятся мрачными и неприветливыми официантами – едоки-мазохисты туда валом валят (с)  
Uadream.com_

Гинтоки не был активным поклонником поп-музыки, хоть и считал, что есть в ней и свои плюсы. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил его, в чем они заключаются, Гинтоки бы ответил не колеблясь: не бодрые, энергичные песни и даже не девочки в коротких фурисоде (1), а возможность провести целых шесть дней в свое удовольствие, пока Шинпачи с Кагурой колесят по стране, сопровождая впервые отправившуюся на гастроли Оцу-тян.  
Первый из этих шести дней Гинтоки потратил, пытаясь заманить домой какую-нибудь симпатичную медсестру, чтобы заняться с ней… каллиграфией, однако избалованные вниманием медсестры прозрачно намекнули ему, что пустить в дело свою кисть он сможет только после того, как раскошелится на ужин в хорошем ресторане и ценный подарок. Ни на первое, ни второе денег у Гинтоки, разумеется, не было – как и желания их заработать. Поэтому сейчас он торчал дома, лениво листал старый выпуск «Джампа» и, переключая каналы, сетовал на женскую меркантильность, мешающую оценить его достоинства, среди которых кисть для каллиграфии занимала далеко не последнее место.  
– Друзья! – жизнерадостно воззвала с экрана Оцу-тян. – А теперь, пожалуйста, встречайте мою новую песню «Люби своего парня, хоть он и ХХХ»!  
Гастрольный тур определенно пошел Оцу-тян на пользу: голос ее звучал с новой силой, в глазах появился игривый задор. Не приходилось сомневаться, что вскоре ее популярность поднимется на новые вершины, а в результате со дня на день к ней в очередной раз подкатит какой-нибудь сладкоречивый скользкий тип, желающий сыграть на ее доверии. Мать Оцу-тян снова пустится во все тяжкие, лишь бы только от него избавиться, и у «Ерозуи» опять появится работа. И если повезет, за нее даже заплатят.  
Следуя за спустившейся в зал Оцу-тян, камера выхватила из толпы взъерошенного Шинпачи: тот неистово размахивал плакатом, пытаясь мотивировать своим примером прихорашивающуюся сестру и невозмутимо жующую сукконбу Кагуру. Резвящийся позади Кагуры Садахару бодро грыз голову какого-то зрителя, не обращая внимания ни на его VIP-статус, ни на сваленные рядом в кучу тела избитой до беспамятства охраны.  
Гинтоки лениво наблюдал за происходящим.  
Словно опомнившись, оператор поспешно вывел в фокус улыбающееся лицо Оцу-тян. Потеряв интерес, Гинтоки вытянулся на диванчике, прикрыл лицо «Джампом» и приготовился задремать.  
– Мы прерываем трансляцию концерта для экстренного выпуска новостей! – воскликнул вдруг телевизор взволнованно. – Только что во дворце сегуна Токугавы была раскрыта попытка государственного переворота! Прямой репортаж с места событий ведет наш специальный корреспондент Кецуно Ана. Кецуно?  
Гинтоки сдвинул журнал и одним глазом уставился на экран. Экстренные новости и государственный переворот его не интересовали, однако Кецуно Ана всегда стоила того, чтобы на нее посмотреть.  
– Здравствуйте, с вами Кецуно, – на этот раз на Кецуно Ане было нежно-розовое, расшитое цветами кимоно. Выглядела она совсем как ее уменьшенная пластиковая копия из ограниченной серии, за которую Гинтоки отвалил бешеные деньги и которую недавно постигла преждевременная кончина, когда он попытался всучить ее старухе Отосе в качестве арендной платы. – Мы находимся перед резиденцией сегуна Токугавы Шиге-шиге, и он только что обвинил верхушку Шинсенгуми в заговоре с целью свержения существующего режима. – За спиной Кецуно, окружая дворец, стояли стянутые наспех войска. – Подробности произошедшего пока что не сообщали, – продолжала Кецуно, – однако нам доподлинно известно, что начальник полиции Мацудайра Катакурико, которого доставили прямиком из квартала красных фонарей, командир Шинсенгуми Кондо Исао и демонический замкомандир Хиджиката Тоширо были заключены под стражу. Капитан первого отряда Окита Сого все еще находится в розыске. Рядовым членам Шинсенгуми запрещено покидать расположение штаб-квартиры. Расследование все еще ве…  
Гинтоки щелкнул пультом, изображение на экране тут же потемнело и пропало.  
– Не настолько уж она и привлекательна, – произнес он в пустоту. – Наверняка набрала килограмма три после развода. Или ее полнит кимоно. Розовый – определенно не ее цвет.  
Неторопливо натянув сапоги, Гинтоки сунул за пояс боккэн и вышел из дома. Спустился по лестнице, прошел мимо закусочной Отосе, но, раздумав, вернулся и, проигнорировав висящую на двери табличку «Закрыто», вошел в полутемный зал. Стоящая за стойкой Отосе курила сигарету и наблюдала, как Катарина возит тряпкой по полу, размазывая грязь. На экране ютящегося в углу телевизора мелькали кадры очередной серии «Квартета для леди».  
– Эй, старуха, – буркнул вместо приветствия Гинтоки.  
– Чего тебе, кучерявый? – Отосе выпустила в полумрак закусочной седой клуб дыма. – Принес арендную плату? Хотя бы за последний месяц?  
– Арендную плату? Я что, похож на человека, у которого есть деньги?  
– Ты похож на бездельника, которого я вышвырну вон, если до конца недели не получу своих денег! – вспылила Отосе.  
– Старая кошелка, чего ты от меня хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы я ограбил банк?! Ты этого хочешь?  
– Существуют не только противозаконные способы заработка.  
– Ага. Есть еще и неприличные. Я уже говорил, что зарабатываю руками, а не ртом.  
– Тогда твоим рукам лучше заработать что-нибудь до конца недели, а не то ноги твоей здесь больше не будет!  
– Так его, Отосе-сан, – поддержала Катарина, размахивая тряпкой.  
– А ты вообще молчи! Гинтоки здесь не единственный бездельник! Смотри, сколько грязи развела!  
– Я не бездельник, – возразил Гинтоки вяло. – Просто с клиентами в последнее время совсем глухо. А-а-а-а! Мысли о клиентах вгоняют меня в тоску. Пойду пройдусь. И, может, съем парфе. – Перехватив тяжелый взгляд Отосе, он торопливо добавил: – В долг.  
– Гинтоки.  
– Думаешь, не выйдет? Ты бы мне, конечно, в долг не отпустила, но есть еще люди, которые верят в мою порядочность…  
– Гинтоки.  
– …возможно, не в Кабуки-те, но в другом районе… Или городе. Или…  
– Я видела новости. Что бы ты ни задумал, не делай глупостей.  
Губы Гинтоки растянулись в широкой ухмылке.  
– Какие глупости? Я просто собираюсь съесть парфе.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула Отосе. – Будет трудно выбить из тебя долги, если ты окажешься в тюрьме. Или в могиле.  
– Уверен, ты справишься, – хмыкнул Гинтоки, выходя из закусочной.  
Гинтоки прошатался по городу до поздней ночи. Постороннему наблюдателю его маршрут мог показаться странным: он исходил пол-Эдо, заглядывая к каждому теневому дельцу, в любое мало-мальски злачное заведение, где посетителям не задавали лишних вопросов. Ближе к вечеру Гинтоки вернулся в Кабуки-те и, рассеянно грызя пустую, сладко пахнущую сиропом палочку от данго, принялся бродить по улицам, рассматривая лица случайных прохожих. Парфе он так и не купил, зато вдоволь наслушался городских сплетен, пророчащих скорое и неминуемое расформирование Шинсенгуми.  
Домой Гинтоки вернулся в необъяснимо дурном настроении. Рывком распахнув дверь, хлопнул по выключателю, стащил один сапог – и не мигая уставился на диванчик. На диванчике, закинув ноги в форменных сапогах на подлокотник и натянув на глаза маску для сна, лежал капитан первого отряда Шинсенгуми Окита Сого. Китель его был в нескольких местах изрезан и покрыт темными пятнами, кружевное жабо рубашки – забрызгано кровью. На бледной щеке виднелись красные разводы. Рядом, у столика, стояла зачехленная в ножны катана.  
Гинтоки не спеша стащил второй сапог и поставил его в гэнкан (2).  
– Это не моя кровь, – произнес Окита буднично.  
– Как будто мне есть до этого дело, – хмыкнул Гинтоки. – Что ты здесь делаешь, Соичиро-кун?  
– Меня зовут Сого, данна. В данный момент это самое безопасное место во всем Эдо, – пожал плечами Окита, садясь и стягивая маску для сна.  
– Вот как? – Гинтоки направился к холодильнику и, открыв дверцу, достал из него пачку клубничного молока. – И почему же это?  
– Вы слишком ленивы, чтобы звонить в полицию.  
– Я мог бы привести к себе женщину, – Гинтоки открыл молоко, понюхал его – и принялся искать срок годности на упаковке. – И что бы ты делал тогда?  
– Я принял во внимание ваши шансы у женщин, – заверил Окита.  
– И?  
– Как я уже говорил, это самое безопасное место в Токио.  
Гинтоки беззлобно отвесил Оките подзатыльник и, сбросив его ноги с подлокотника диванчика, ткнул ему в руки открытую пачку, гостеприимно предложив:  
– Клубничного молока?  
– Оно просрочено, – заметил Окита, бросив беглый взгляд на дату выпуска.  
– Немного, – признался Гинтоки. – Хотелось бы узнать, как оно влияет на организм. Туалетная бумага нынче дорога, и у меня ее не так уж много. Тебя же не сегодня-завтра упекут в тюрьму, и ты перейдешь на гособеспечение.  
– Будьте серьезнее, данна, – укорил Окита. – Я не собираюсь в тюрьму.  
– Тогда тебе придется потрудиться, потому что весь Эдо мечтает тебя туда упрятать.  
– Поэтому вы должны мне помочь.  
– Помочь? Я? С чего бы это вдруг?  
– Если ничего не предпринять, правительство расформирует Шинсенгуми.  
– Давно пора, – хмыкнул Гинтоки. – Если нахлебников станет меньше, может, честным людям не придется платить столько налогов.  
– Данна, – Окита смерил его выразительным взглядом, – вы же никогда не платите налоги.  
– Это несущественно.  
– Они арестовали Кондо-сана.  
– И? Горилле самое место в клетке.  
– Тогда хотя бы ради нашей дружбы, данна.  
– Я буду навешать тебя в тюрьме, Соичиро-кун. Иногда. Не слишком часто.  
– Меня зовут Сого, данна. И я, так и быть, заплачу вам за помощь.  
Апатичное выражение лица Гинтоки не изменилось, однако в глазах мелькнула искра интереса.  
– Сколько?  
Вместо ответа Окита выудил из внутреннего кармана кителя блокнот и карандаш и, нацарапав на что-то на листке, сунул его Гинтоки под нос. Несколько секунд Гинтоки молча изучал написанное.  
– Соичиро-кун…  
– Сого, данна, когда вы уже запомните?  
– Здесь просто неприличное количество нулей. Никогда не думал, что в Шинсенгуми столько получают. Может, и мне стоит…  
– Значит, вы согласны? – перебил его Окита.  
– Ты действительно мне столько заплатишь?  
– Или дам что-нибудь равноценное.  
– Что, например? – осведомился Гинтоки с подозрением.  
– Разберемся, когда отработаете гонорар.  
– Не пойдет, – покачал головой Гинтоки, – я требую задаток.  
– У меня его нет, – пожал плечами Окита.  
– То есть ты предлагаешь поверить тебе на слово?  
– Считайте это инвестицией в сытое будущее.  
– Справедливо, – согласился Гинтоки. – Ну, что ж... Я готов работать. Сам не верю, что я это говорю, – вздохнул он, поймав насмешливый взгляд Окиты. – С чего начнем?  
Желудок Окиты громко заурчал.  
– А если бы мы сидели в засаде? – укорил Гинтоки, поднимаясь с диванчика и снимая с крючка любимый фартук Шинпачи.  
– Вы собираетесь приготовить мне ужин, данна? – удивился Окита.  
– Я собираюсь позаботиться, чтобы ты не помер с голоду до того, как отдашь мне деньги, – ответил Гинтоки, засыпая рис в рисоварку. – Ладно, рассказывай. Я мало что понял из новостей – в основном смотрел на Кецуно Ану.  
– Розовое ее полнит.  
– Много ты понимаешь. Значит, горилла и майонезный фрик теперь за решеткой?  
– Вроде того, – кивнул Окита. – С утра их вызвали во дворец сегуна – обсуждать какие-то вопросы, связанные с предстоящим запуском фейерверков над Сумидой.  
– А ты чего не пошел? – поинтересовался Гинтоки, разыскивая среди специй контейнер с тростниковым сахаром.  
– Должен же кто-то патрулировать улицы и следить за порядком.  
– То есть издеваться над Джимми-куном и запугивать местных торговцев?  
– Возможно, вам и вправду стоит сменить профессию, данна. Вы так хорошо разбираетесь в специфике работы Шинсенгуми.  
– Мне претит носить жабо и иметь в начальниках гориллу. Давай дальше.  
– Патрулирование – весьма утомительное занятие, поэтому я решил отдохнуть минутку на скамейке, а когда через два часа проснулся, ее уже окружали какие-то доброхоты с мечами, мечтающие сдать меня властям. Я был против, но они и слушать не захотели.  
– В Эдо полно сознательных граждан, – подтвердил Гинтоки.  
– Надеюсь, – неприятно улыбнулся Окита, – эти сознательные граждане вызовут им скорую.  
– Ладно хоть не труповозку, – Гинтоки выразительно взмахнул консервным ножом и вонзил его в банку консервированной фасоли. – А дальше-то что?  
– Ну, – задумался Окита, – я зашел в какой-то магазинчик, выпил чаю с данго и посмотрел повтор экстренных новостей. Попытался дозвониться до Кондо-сана, но мне никто не ответил. Отправился было в штаб-квартиру, но на полпути передумал – устал плодить тяжело раненных – и вместо этого свернул к вам.  
– Это все? – уточнил Гинтоки. – Негусто.  
– Может, удастся узнать больше из новостей? – Окита щелкнул пультом и с интересом уставился на экран. – О, повтор «Квартета для леди» – как удачно. Не видел этой серии. Данна, где тут у вас видеоплеер? Записать бы.  
Гинтоки вытер руки о фартук и вновь отвесил ему воспитательный подзатыльник.  
– Новости включи! Новости! Какой еще «Квартет для леди»?!  
Окита послушно переключил канал, и на экране появился дородный, источающий серьезность диктор.  
– …изменится ситуация не только в столице, но и во всей стране. А теперь у нас снова прямое включение: наш корреспондент Кецуно Ана попытается прояснить ситуацию. Кецуно? Кецуно Ана?  
– И с вами снова Кецуно, добрый вечер. – Гинтоки перестал хлопотать по кухне и уставился на экран. – Только что мы получили заявление от пресс-службы Бакуфу. Информация о том, что начальника полиции Мацудайру Катакурико, командира Шинсенгуми Кондо Исао и его заместителя Хиджикату Тоширо задержали на основании информации Мимаваригуми, не подтвердилась. Обвинения против них выдвинул сам сегун Токугава. Задержанным предъявлены обвинения в государственной измене, покушении на жизнь сегуна и связях с Кихейтай. Также Мацудайру Катакурико обвиняют в многочисленных попытках дискредитировать Бакуфу, что может засвидетельствовать половина жителей Кабуки-те, на глазах у которых Мацудайра (разумеется, безуспешно) пытался приобщить сегуна Токугаву к самым разнузданным забавам. В настоящее время заговорщиков содержат под стражей. Расследование заговора, выяснение его подробностей и всех участников поручено Мимаваригуми, которые, скорее всего, и сменят Шинсенгуми на посту специальной военной полиции. К сожалению, нам не удалось взять интервью ни у сегуна Токугавы, ни у командира Мимаваригуми Сасаки Исабуро…  
– Ну, что думаешь? – поинтересовался Гинтоки, снова возвращаясь к готовке.  
– О Кецуно Ане? Розовое ей и вправду не идет.  
– О заявлении сегуна.  
– Ну, если он действительно обвинил Кондо-сана в измене… – глаза Окиты угрожающе потемнели.  
– Завязывай, – посоветовал Гинтоки. – У меня уже рука болит отвешивать тебе подзатыльники. Есть ли хоть малейший шанс, что горилла, сам того не понимая, впутался в какой-нибудь заговор?  
– Вряд ли. Кому придет в голову вовлекать его в заговор? Он же все разболтает. Кондо-сан совершенно не умеет хранить секреты.  
– А майонезный фрик?  
Окита нахмурился:  
– Я его ненавижу, и мне больно это признавать, но Хиджиката для этого слишком умен.  
– А старик Мацудайра?..  
– Не наша забота.  
– Сегун Токугава – честный человек с чистым сердцем, – заметил Гинтоки, выключая рисоварку. – И если он выдвигает обвинения против гориллы с майонезным фриком, значит, или заговор все же был…  
– Или, – продолжил Окита, на губах которого появилась зловещая улыбка, – сегун – на самом деле не сегун.  
– Какая удобная дедукция, – похвалил Гинтоки. – Окажись сегун подделкой, это бы значительно упростило все дело.  
– Нужно будет только вывести ублюдка на чистую воду, узнать, где сейчас настоящий сегун, найти его и…  
– В общем, спасти страну. Опять.  
– И Кондо-сана. Снова.  
– Звучит как план, – одобрил Гинтоки, ставя перед Окитой плоды своих кулинарных трудов. – Ешь и приступим.  
– Что это? – Окита изучающим взглядом смерил предложенную еду.  
– Гинтоки спешл, – похвастался Гинтоки. – Рис со сладкими бобами азуки.  
– А я-то думал, только Хиджиката ест собачий корм, – заметил Окита. – Если выбирать между этим и просроченным клубничным молоком, я, пожалуй, предпочту молоко.  
– Заткнись и ешь.  
Окита взял палочки, осторожно подцепил немного риса, изрядного пропитанного сиропом, и отправил в рот. Затем приступил к бобам.  
– Знаете, данна, – заявил он спустя несколько минут, – этот ваш Гинтоки спешл очень напоминает общение с вами: сначала кажется, что сблюешь, а потом как-то втягиваешься и даже начинаешь получать определенное удовольствие.  
– При мысли о том, что я доставил удовольствие какому-то пацану, меня самого тянет блевать, – парировал Гинтоки невозмутимо и без перехода добавил: – Нужно что-то придумать. Ты не можешь болтаться по городу в таком виде – тебя узнает первый же встречный.  
– А, насчет этого не беспокойтесь. У меня есть отличная маскировка. – Окита сунул руку в карман и, отвернувшись от Гинтоки, поколдовал над своим лицом. После чего повернулся обратно и продемонстрировал фальшивый красный нос и встопорщенные усы. – Я так сюда добирался.  
– Это многое объясняет, – наклонившись над Окитой, Гинтоки просунул пальцы в один из многочисленных надрезов на рукаве форменного черного кителя. Окита задумчиво уставился на его руку.  
– С другой стороны, я готов выслушать и другие предложения.

 

– Ну, ты, шевелись! – дуло ружья уткнулось Хиджикате в спину, и он машинально потянулся к отсутствующей катане. Заметив это, охранник разразился издевательским хохотом, и Хиджиката тихо заскрипел зубами. Жутко хотелось курить – и чего-нибудь с майонезом. Еще больше хотелось развернуться, выдернуть у охранника ружье и забить его им до смерти. К несчастью, именно чего-то в этом роде от них с Кондо-саном и ждали.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Хиджиката ускорил шаг, принявшись мысленно считать до десяти и не слишком надеясь, что это поможет. Шедший рядом Кондо-сан размазывал по лицу слезы вперемешку с соплями, причитая, что это досадное недоразумение уронит его в глазах Отаэ-сан.  
– Ну-ну, – Хиджиката ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. – Куда уж там ронять…  
Шмыгнув носом, Кондо-сан трагически взвыл:  
– Тоши! – и попытался броситься Хиджикате на шею, но, заработав от охранника удар прикладом, упал на колени.  
Хиджиката угрожающе сузил глаза (точнее, глаз – второй уже несколько часов как заплыл от побоев) и пристально уставился на охранника, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти невыразительное лицо. Когда они с Кондо-саном выпутаются из этой истории, найти его не составит труда – и уж тогда... Хиджиката физически чувствовал, как исходящая от него жажда крови разливается по коридору, заставляя присутствующих неосознанно ежиться.  
– Ну, ты, – буркнул злополучный охранник, почувствовав на себе его тяжелый взгляд, – чего пялишься?  
Хиджиката молча пожал плечами и, подняв Кондо-сана с пола, двинулся вперед. Чем скорее они окажутся в камере, тем скорее смогут отдохнуть и обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию. Конечно, толку от Кондо-сана будет немного, но, может, ему что-нибудь известно…  
– Пришли, – один их охранников кивнул на толстую, обитую железом дверь, в центре которой виднелось небольшое запертое окошко.  
– Радуйтесь, – хмыкнул второй, нашаривая на поясе связку ключей. – Ваша вина официально не доказана, поэтому вас пока подержат в предвариловке.  
– В предвариловке? – повторил за ним Хиджиката. – Разве нас не посадят в отдельную камеру?  
– Нет, – мерзко ухмыльнулся охранник, распахивая дверь. – В отдельную камеру вас не посадят.  
Кто-то толкнул Хиджикату в спину, и он, споткнувшись, буквально влетел внутрь. Следом за ним, удивленно охнув, ввалился Кондо-сан, после чего дверь со скрежетом захлопнулась. Из коридора донесся злорадный смех, затем окошко приоткрылось.  
– Времени у вас – до завтрашнего утра, – произнес кто-то из охранников. – Развлекайтесь.  
– Развлекаться? – не понял Кондо-сан.  
– Это он не нам, – произнес сквозь зубы Хиджиката.  
– Э?  
Камера была не слишком большой – а может, так казалось из-за того, что она была забита под завязку. Хиджиката быстро огляделся. Один, два, три… Двенадцать человек, не считая их с Кондо-саном. Кто-то занимал нары, кто-то сидел на полу. Знакомых лиц среди них не оказалось, но такой тип людей был Хиджикате хорошо известен: не слишком удачливые якудза, пойманные с поличным, заматеревшая на грабежах и потасовках уличная шпана – отбросы. Чувствуя устремленные на них с Кондо-саном взгляды, Хиджиката выпятил подбородок. Сейчас важнее всего – первое впечатление. Главное, не дать слабину: может быть, тогда удастся…  
– Здрасьте, – произнес Кондо-сан, застенчиво почесывая затылок.  
Хиджиката закрыл лицо ладонью.  
– Ну-ка, что тут у нас, – спрыгнув с нар, протянул один из обитателей камеры, габаритный, испещренный шрамами парень в рваном черном кимоно. Последовав его примеру, остальные обитатели камеры угрожающе зашевелились.  
– Горилла и смазливый паренек, – произнес кто-то из них насмешливо, хрустя костяшками пальцев.  
– Ты слышал, Тоши? – толкнул его локтем Кондо-сан. – Тебя назвали красивым!  
– Это было оскорбление, Кондо-сан, – процедил Хиджиката сквозь зубы. – Или заявление о намерениях. Я не уверен, что именно, но ни тот, ни другой вариант мне не нравится.  
– И что мы будем делать? – озадачился Кондо-сан.  
– Ну, – усмехнулся Хиджиката, – представьте, что они попытались своровать трусики у Отаэ-сан – и действуйте соответственно.

– Данна, дворец сегуна в другой стороне, – Окита поправил расходящийся у шеи воротник юкаты и зыркнул на проходящего мимо зеваку. Подход Гинтоки к маскировке отличался простотой, объясняющейся скудным гардеробом и ограниченным бюджетом: он просто выдал Оките свою юкату и разрешил оставить фальшивый нос. В какой-то степени это сработало: теперь Окита ничем не напоминал внушающего ужас капитана первого отряда Шинсенгуми. Великоватая юката делала его похожим на обычного мальчишку, донашивающего одежду после старшего брата. В пользу этого свидетельствовал тот факт, что за последние полчаса какие-то подозрительные типы уже трижды пытались увлечь его в темную подворотню, чтобы угостить конфеткой. Из подворотен Окита выходил почти сразу же, поправлял катану и ссыпал в руку невозмутимого Гинтоки пригоршню дешевой карамели.  
– Я знаю, – согласился Гинтоки. – Но мы не можем так просто взять и войти во дворец сегуна.  
– Почему? – опасно ухмыльнулся Окита, поддев катану под цубу (3) и частично высвободив клинок из ножен.  
– Потому что мы хотим еще и выйти.  
– А, да, точно, – Окита с расстроенным видом зачехлил оружие.  
– Как сказал великий шиноби…  
– Бывший глава Онивабана старейшина Зензо?  
– Нет, Шикамару Нара (4). Серьезное дело требует серьезной подготовки.  
– Серьезно?  
– Ну, на самом деле он чаще говорил: «Слишком хлопотно», но основную мысль ты уловил. Кстати, мы уже пришли.  
– Это-то меня и настораживает, – Окита задумчиво уставился на вывеску, гласившую «Камакко клуб». – Здесь же бар для трансвеститов.  
– Угу, – Гинтоки невозмутимо толкнул дверь и прошествовал внутрь. Пожав плечами, Окита проследовал за ним.  
– Добро пожаловать! – поприветствовал их фальцетом высокий, одетый в нежно-лиловое кимоно мужчина, кокетливо обмахиваясь веером. На голове мужчины красовался завитой парик, тщательно выбритый подбородок отливал синевой. – Чем мы можем вам… О, Паако-тян!  
– Йо, – отозвался Гинтоки.  
– А это… – мужчина стрельнул глазами в сторону Окиты.  
– Это со мной.  
– Паако-тян! – взволнованно воскликнул мужчина. – Неужели это наконец-то произошло?!  
– Нет. Не знаю, о чем ты, но нет.  
– Твоя внутренняя горничная! Она наконец-то пробудилась и открыла себя новым…  
– Хватит, – оборвал Гинтоки. Окита прислушивался к разговору с видом человека, который пополняет свою коллекцию компромата. – Мы бы хотели увидеть мадемуазель Сайго.  
– Мама сейчас на сцене, – сообщил мужчина. – Наша танцевальная группа сегодня исполняет новый номер. Хотите посмотреть?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Гинтоки. – Опасаюсь, что у меня вытекут глаза. Мы подождем ее в гримерке.  
– Она подойдет к вам, как только освободится, – пообещал мужчина.  
– Хорошо. Пусть захватит с собой Агоми.  
Сделав знак Оките, Гинтоки двинулся в сторону внутренних помещений, ловко лавируя между семенящими по залу мужчинами, одетыми в женские кимоно.  
– Данна, – протянул Окита, – кажется, вас тут хорошо знают. Как унизительно.  
– Ради денег я готов на многое, – признался Гинтоки.  
– Напялить женскую одежду и трясти задом на сцене? – полюбопытствовал Окита.  
– Нет, безнаказанно спускать твои идиотские комментарии.  
Гинтоки уверенно нырнул в полутемный коридор и, пройдя несколько шагов, толкнул ничем не примечательную дверь и вошел внутрь.  
– Данна, зачем мы здесь? – спросил Окита, входя следом и осматриваясь. Комната оказалась небольшой, но вместительной. Вдоль одной стены теснились шкафчики для одежды, на другой были развешаны яркие кимоно с изящным цветочным узором. На длинной стойке у зеркала выстроились подставки с париками. – Ваша внутренняя горничная соскучилась по острым ощущениям?  
– Там, на стойке, кажется, стоит блюдо с онигири. Угощайся.  
– Боитесь, что в неподходящий момент мой желудок снова забурчит? – поинтересовался Окита.  
– Нет, просто хочу, чтобы ты чем-нибудь заткнул свой рот.  
Пройдясь вдоль шкафчиков, Гинтоки остановился у одного из них, с надписью «Чистое», и, распахнув дверцу, принялся бесцеремонно рыться в вещах. Взяв с блюда онигири, Окита принялся с любопытством наблюдать за его изысканиями.  
Спустя несколько минут Гинтоки вытащил из шкафчика охапку белья и, свалив его на стул, принялся стаскивать с себя кимоно и рубашку.  
– Данна, зачем вы раздеваетесь? – поинтересовался Окита. – Мне стоит опасаться за свою добродетель?  
Он вовсе не выглядел встревоженным и неторопливо доедал уже второй онигири.  
– Тебе стоит опасаться за свое благополучие, – буркнул Гинтоки, надевая хададзюбан (5). – Когда-нибудь, Соичиро-кун, твой язык доведет тебя до беды.  
– И все-таки зачем вы раздеваетесь? – поинтересовался Окита, принимаясь за третий онигири.  
– Сам подумай. – Гинтоки влез в сасоеке (6) и придирчиво оглядел себя в зеркале. – Дворец сегуна защищают войска. Вряд ли они пропустят внутрь двух вооруженных парней. Другое дело – две юные и красивые девушки, пришедшие развеять тоску сегуна…  
– Грязными плотскими утехами?  
– Игрой на сямисене и, возможно, танцами.  
Окита отложил недоеденный онигири в сторону и медленно произнес:  
– Стойте. Вы сказали две?..  
– Вот именно, – криво ухмыльнулся Гинтоки, вставая на гэта (7) и надевая нагадзюбан (8). – Я сказал две.  
– Нет, – после длинной паузы категорично заявил Окита.  
– Соичиро-кун… – начал было Гинтоки мягко.  
– Исключено. Возможно, данна, вам и трудно поверить в существование мужской гордости, но у меня она пока еще есть.  
– Это ненадолго, – пообещал Гинтоки.  
– Что?  
Ответить Гинтоки помешала внезапно распахнувшаяся дверь. В гримерку вплыли двое – мадемуазель Сайго, чью борцовскую фигуру обтягивало ладно сидящее красное кимоно, и Агоми, чей выдающийся подбородок подчеркивали сутулость и яркий рыжий парик.  
– Паако! – поприветствовал Сайго. – И… – взгляд его остановился на Оките.  
– Соко, – представил того Гинтоки. – Соко как раз пытается отыскать в себе женственность.  
– Черта с два, – буркнул Окита. – И превратиться в монстра вроде вас?  
Глаза Сайго опасно блеснули. Мускулы под цветастым кимоно напряглись.  
– А еще он съел все онигири, – наябедничал Гинтоки.  
Сайго замахнулся. Пригнувшись, Окита обнажил катану. Сила и нечеловечески быстрая реакция всегда спасали его в опасных ситуациях.  
Но, к сожалению, не в этот раз.  
Бросив задумчивый взгляд на закатившиеся глаза Окиты и стекающую по его лицу кровь, Гинтоки пожал плечами:  
– Путь к истинной женственности тернист. Эй, Агоми, накрась меня.  
– Азуми!  
– Без разницы.

– Ну, как тебе?  
Гинтоки апатично рассматривал преображенного Окиту. Агоми, которому редко выпадала возможность поработать со столь благодатным материалом, и впрямь расстарался. На Оките было короткое светло-желтое фурисоде и тонкие черные чулки до середины бедер. На голове красовался светлый, в тон настоящим волосам Окиты, парик, подстриженный под боб. Лицо было искусно накрашено, а наливающийся кровоподтек – дело рук мадемуазель Сайго – тщательно замаскирован.  
– Миленько, – произнес Гинтоки безразлично.  
– Миленько?! – возмутился Агоми. – Что значит миленько?! Я убила почти час, применила все свое искусство, превзошла сама себя, а ты говоришь миленько?!  
– Ну, ладно-ладно, – вздохнул Гинтоки. – Я бы вдул.  
– Скажи, – расцвел Агоми.  
– Это должно мне польстить, – поинтересовался Окита, – или напугать?  
– Милая, улыбайся, когда говоришь, – напомнил Агоми.  
Окита улыбнулся.  
В гримерке воцарилась тишина.  
– Ну, – озвучил общую мысль Гинтоки, – слабонервных это разгонит. А вот как быть с остальными... Вот что, – сказал он после непродолжительного раздумья. – Выдайте-ка ему веер – пусть прикроет лицо.  
– Ну, если ты думаешь, что это поможет… – Агоми порылся в ящике для аксессуаров и выудил красивый, расписанный сценами из придворной жизни веер. – Пользоваться веером, Соко-тян, – произнес он назидательно, – это высокое и сложное искусство. – Раскрыв веер, Агоми прикрыл им нижнюю половину лица и бросил на присутствующих кокетливый взгляд из-под ресниц. – Веер раскрывает красоту женщины, подчеркивает ее наиболее привлекательные черты… Соко-тян, ты уверена, что справишься?  
Окита пожал плечами и, взяв у Агоми веер, совершил несколько пробных взмахов, после чего встал в фехтовальную стойку и вонзил его воображаемому противнику в глаз.  
– Ну, вроде ничего сложного, – подытожил Окита.  
Агоми в ужасе воззрился на него:  
– Какие привлекательные черты ты собралась подчеркивать, уродуя других, Соко-тян?  
– Садизм и агрессивность, – ответил за Окиту Гинтоки.  
– Кого, по-твоему, это может привлечь?! – вызверился Агоми.  
– Значит, с веером разобрались, – проигнорировал его Гинтоки. – Осталось раздобыть сямисэн – и можно выдвигаться.  
– Зачем тебе сямисэн, Паако? – пробурчал Агоми, беря лежащий на стойке сямисэн. – Разве ты умеешь на нем играть?  
Нежно обхватив пальцами гриф и прижав к себе корпус инструмента, Агоми провел плектром по струнам, извлекая надрывный звук.  
– Обращаться с сямисэном, – произнес он менторским тоном, – следует с любовью и осторожностью – как с испуганным девственником, который хочет провести с тобой свою первую взрослую ночь, сраженный твоей прелестью и очарованием…  
– Ага, понятно, – кивнул Гинтоки, забирая у него сямисэн. – Значит, как с пацаном, который хочет со мной переспать…  
Взявшись за гриф, Гинтоки перехватил его как биту и сделал несколько пробных взмахов.  
– Ну, вроде ничего сложного, – заключил он.  
– Это так ты собираешься поступить с бедными юношей?! – возмутился Агоми, прижав руки к щекам. – Хочешь, чтобы первая взрослая ночь стала последней ночью в его жизни?!  
– О чем ты говоришь, Агоми? – хмыкнул Гинтоки. – Взрослая жизнь – это не только взаимность и страстные ночи в лав-отелях. Лучше быть готовым к этому с самого начала.  
– Именно такой и была ваша первая взрослая ночь, данна? – полюбопытствовал Окита.  
– Моя? Конечно, нет, – нервно рассмеялся Гинтоки. – Гин-сан неотразим. А теперь бери свой веер и вперед. Нас ждут свершения и благодарная публика.

– Значит так, – Гинтоки оценивающе смерил взглядом толпящийся возле входа во дворец караул, – еще раз повторим наш план. Приходим, внушаем доверие охране, пробиваемся к фальшивому сегуну, берем его в оборот, узнаем, куда делся настоящий Токугава, и уходим…  
– Нанося травмы и увечья? – деловито уточнил Окита.  
– Только не очень увлекайся, – предостерег Гинтоки. – Ладно, пошли. Плечи не сутуль. Руками не размахивай. Побольше работай бедрами. Если тебе сунут деньги в трусики, выручку делим пополам.  
Вместо ответа Окита красноречиво хрустнул костяшками пальцев.  
– Ну, нет так нет, – вздохнул Гинтоки и засеменил через безлюдную площадь ко входу во дворец.  
– Данна, – произнес спустя несколько секунд шагающий рядом Окита, – подходящее ли сейчас время, чтобы признаться, что я не умею танцевать?  
– Не беспокойся, Соичиро-кун…  
– Соко, данна, не забывай о маскировке.  
– Не беспокойся, Соко-тян. В целом танцы не слишком отличаются от тренировки по кендо. Просто найди свой ритм и двигайся – вряд ли зрителей так уж озаботит хореография, когда у твоего фурисоде такой короткий подол…  
– Все еще не теряешь надежды на дополнительную выручку? – усмехнулся Окита.  
Ответить Гинтоки помешал раздавшийся от ворот зычный оклик:  
– Стой, кто идет?!  
– Уважаемый представитель элитных войск, – ответил Гинтоки своим обычным баритоном, – мы – актрисы и танцовщицы, пришедшие сюда, чтобы поддержать сегуна в столь трудный для него час…  
– Грязными плотскими утехами? – ухмыльнулся караульщик понимающе, разглядывая обтянутые нейлоном ноги Окиты.  
– Игрой на сямисэне, – припечатал Гинтоки.  
– И, возможно, танцами, – добавил Окита. – С веером.  
– Идите-ка отсюда, – буркнул второй караульщик. – Делать больше сегуну нечего, кроме как пялиться на страшных мужеподобных баб. И, – он бросил снисходительный взгляд на Окиту, – малолеток.  
– Тогда, чтобы убедить вас пустить нас во дворец, мы продемонстрируем свое искусство, – пообещал Гинтоки угрожающе. Поудобнее перехватив сямисэн, он взял в другую руку плектр и провел по струнам. Сямисэн издал воющий стон.  
– Другой стороной, данна, – подсказал Окита.  
Нимало не смущенный своей ошибкой, Гинтоки перевернул плектр и, взяв на сямисэне сложный аккорд, скомандовал:  
– Жги, Соко-тян!  
Не заставив себя упрашивать, Сого вытащил из-за пояса веер и, перехватив его наподобие синая (9), принялся делать энергичные взмахи вверх-вниз.  
– Нет, я, конечно, сам сказал, что танцы не слишком отличаются от тренировки по кендо, – заметил Гинтоки, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, – но не имел в виду буквально.  
Не обращая внимания на его слова, караул с интересом наблюдал, как поднимается и опускается в такт движениям Окиты подол его фурисоде.  
– Кажется, я только что видел трусы, – поделился с товарищами один из караульных.  
– У вас случайно не возникло желания сунуть в них какую-нибудь купюру? – поинтересовался Гинтоки с надеждой.  
– Не очень. Они же мужские.  
– Специальный сценический костюм, – не растерялся Гинтоки.  
– Так, что здесь происходит? – караульные расступились, пропустив вперед низкого, полноватого мужчину с традиционной самурайской прической и объемистым брюшком.  
– Шлюхи, – сообщил кто-то из толпы.  
– Актрисы, – поправил его Гинтоки высокомерно.  
– И танцовщицы, – добавил Окита, удваивая энергичность своих взмахов.  
– Сам вижу, – хмыкнул новоприбывший, бросив заинтересованный взгляд на бедра Окиты. – Чего хотят?  
– К сегуну, – пробасил один из караульных, – поддержать или подержать – я не очень понял.  
Остальные солдаты сально расхохотались.  
– Ну, ладно, разберемся, – кивнул новоприбывший, являвшийся, очевидно, какой-то большой шишкой. – Страшную гнать в шею, малолетка в чулочках – за мной. – Взяв Окиту за руку, он похотливо ухмыльнулся: – Пойдем со мной, малышка, у меня есть для тебя конфетка.  
Окита вопросительно уставился на Гинтоки и, не дождавшись ответа, пожал плечам и кивнул.  
Струны сямисэна под плектром Гинтоки жалобно тренькнули и порвались.  
– Эй, толстяк, – сунув плектр за оби, Гинтоки протянул руку к новоприбывшему и с силой сжал его плечо. Взвыв от боли, тот попытался освободиться из цепких пальцев, но Гинтоки только усилил хватку. – Ты, знаешь ли, далеко не первый, кто попытался сегодня угостить Соко-тян своим леденцом. Поскольку Соко, кажется, немного растерялась, тебе отвечу я: соси его сам.  
Сбросив руку новоприбывшего с предплечья Окиты и не обращая внимания на ругань хватающихся за оружие караульных, Гинтоки скомандовал:  
– Пошли отсюда, Соко-тян.  
– Вы уверены, данна? – поинтересовался Окита. – Такого шанса может больше не представиться.  
– Значит, создадим другой. Спасение страны спасением страны, но я не собираюсь смотреть, как моего нанимателя лапает какой-то потный жирный боров.

– Данна, вы поступили, как настоящий рыцарь. Очень глупо.  
Гинтоки машинально поправил боккэн и лениво кивнул провожавшему гостей хостесс «Камакко-клуба».  
– Как приятно снова оказаться в штанах, – заметил он. – А вот тебе, Соичиро-кун, следовало остаться в фурисоде и чулках – раз уж тебе так не терпелось воспользоваться возможностями, которые они перед тобой открыли.  
– Я мог бы сам за себя постоять, – продолжал настаивать Окита. – Позаботиться о толстяке, а затем выскользнуть из комнаты, найти фальшивого сегуна и…  
– Если ты забыл, то я напомню: у тебя был только веер, а у солдат – мечи, пистолеты и приказ стрелять на поражение. К тому же вряд ли толстяк повел бы тебя во дворец. Скорее, просто зажал бы где-нибудь в углу. Мужчины – грязные животные, – сказал Гинтоки наставительно. – Ты в этом обязательно убедишься, если продолжишь носить чулки и красить губы.  
– Ну, ладно, допустим, вы правы, – тон Окиты недвусмысленно намекал, что это не так и что в будущем Гинтоки за это еще неоднократно заплатит. – Что будем делать дальше?  
– Ну, – произнес Гинтоки, ковыряясь в ухе, – поскольку через парадный вход во дворец не попасть, попробуем проникнуть туда через тайный.  
– Вы знаете тайный вход во дворец сегуна? – недоверчиво приподнял бровь Окита.  
– Я – нет, – покачал головой Гинтоки. – Но знаю того, кто знает.  
Окинув взглядом людную улицу, по которой, разглядывая красочные неоновые вывески и подсвеченные витрины, неторопливо шествовали падкие до впечатлений туристы и завсегдатаи квартала Кабуки-те, Гинтоки пожал плечами и изрек загадочное:  
– Ну, можно и тут, – после чего расстегнул пряжку на поясе и бросил его Оките.  
Тот моргнул.  
За поясом последовали оби и юката. Кое-кто из прохожих замедлил шаг и с интересом уставился на них, подозревая какую-нибудь нестандартную промоакцию.  
Гинтоки вжикнул молнией и, с ленивой грацией стянув с себя рубашку, бросил ее какой-то девице, вовсю наслаждающейся зрелищем.  
– Данна, что вы делаете? – поинтересовался Окита с видом человека, которого трудно чем-либо удивить.  
– Приманиваю нашего будущего помощника на живца, – пропыхтел Гинтоки, оглядывая быстро собирающуюся толпу. Со всех сторон раздавались предвкушающие возгласы и сверкали вспышки фотоаппаратов.  
– А, – пробормотал Окита. – Больше похоже на то, что вы пытаетесь загреметь в тюрьму за эксгибиционизм.  
– Это в Кабуки-те-то?  
– А, да, точно.  
Гинтоки задумчиво поскреб в затылке. Надеясь ускорить процесс раздевания, какая-то экзальтированная дама бросила к его ногам несколько монет. Ее примеру последовали остальные, и вскоре Гинтоки уже вовсю уворачивался от мелочи.  
– Почему они не бросают крупные купюры? – возмущенно поинтересовался он.  
– Ждут, пока вы снимете штаны, – ответил Окита флегматично.  
– Нет, тут я пас.  
– Неужто скромность взыграла?  
– Сразу видно, что тебе не хватает практической жилки, Соичиро-кун, – упрекнул Гинтоки. – Прежде, чем снять штаны, мне нужно соблазнительно стянуть сапоги, а этот скилл я пока еще не освоил.  
– А кого мы хоть пытаемся привлечь? – поинтересовался Окита.  
– Ниндзя-мазохистку. Ты никого похожего в толпе не видишь?  
Окита окинул собравшихся профессионально цепким взглядом:  
– На ниндзя – нет.  
– Странно, – пробормотал Гинтоки. – Она должна была броситься мне на шею, еще когда я взялся за оби, умоляя связать ее и… – он перевел взгляд на оби в руках у Окиты, и его взгляд сделался отсутствующим.  
– И? – поторопил Окита.  
– Не важно, – тряхнул головой Гинтоки.  
Сообразив, что продолжения стриптиза не будет, разочарованно ворчащая толпа принялась расходиться. Девица, трепетно прижимавшая к себе рубашку Гинтоки, в сердцах швырнула ее обратно. Пожав плечами, Гинтоки принялся одеваться.  
– Данна, – протянул Окита укоризненно, – ваш план не сработал. Что будем делать?  
– Соберем деньги, – ответил Гинтоки, опускаясь на корточки, – а потом придумаем другой, прибегнув к торжеству научно-технического прогресса.

– Знаете, данна, когда вы упомянули научно-технический прогресс, я уж было решил, что мы воспользуемся какой-нибудь Циклонной Нео Армстронг Реактивной Генераторной пушкой. – Окита скептически уставился на фырчащий мотороллер. – Что-то я не уверен, что при сборке вашего скутера научно-технический прогресс так уж торжествовал.  
– Заткнись и залезай, – Гинтоки поправил защитные очки и перебросил Оките шлем.  
– Я буду выглядеть в нем, как дебил, – констатировал Окита, уныло рассматривая простой серый пластик.  
– Вам, Шинсенгуми, не привыкать, – ухмыльнулся Гинтоки.  
– Куда мы едем? – поинтересовался Окита, нахлобучивая шлем на голову.  
– В какой-нибудь спальный район.  
– Зачем?  
– Будем врезаться в разносчиков пиццы.  
– Мне тоже хочется снять стресс, но у нас нет на это времени, – напомнил Окита.  
– Я знаю, что делаю. Просто поверь мне.  
Окита молча уставился на Гинтоки. В воцарившейся тишине было слышно, как ночной мотылек шуршит крыльями и бьется о плафон горящего фонаря.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул наконец Окита и, перебросив ногу через сидение мотороллера, устроился позади Гинтоки. – Разбудите, когда первый разносчик покажется на горизонте.  
Гинтоки кивнул, и мотороллер тронулся с места – лишь для того, чтобы несколько минут спустя остановиться.  
– Мы что, уже кого-нибудь сбили? – поинтересовался Окита.  
– Нет. Сначала мне нужно кое-что купить. – Гинтоки кивнул на подсвеченную вывеску круглосуточной аптеки. – У тебя есть какие-нибудь деньги?  
– А как же мелочь, которую в вас недавно бросали? – напомнил Окита.  
– Не думаешь же ты, что я буду тратить на разрешение _твоих_ проблем _свои_ деньги?  
Порывшись в карманах форменных брюк, Окита протянул ему несколько мятых купюр. Взяв деньги, Гинтоки скрылся в аптеке. Вернулся он довольно скоро, победоносно размахивая какой-то упаковкой.  
– Что это? – поинтересовался Окита с легким любопытством.  
– Средство от геморроя, – пояснил Гинтоки, устраиваясь на сидении. – Это я не себе, – заметил он, поймав насмешливый взгляд Окиты.  
– И вы все еще хотите, чтобы я вам доверял?  
– Это для дела, – сообщил Гинтоки, вновь заводя мотороллер.  
– Знаете, данна, я рад, что практически не имею с вами дел, если их надо вести с помощью средств от геморроя.  
Надсадно урча, мотороллер нырнул с ярко освещенной фонарями и витринами улицы в ближайший же темный переулок. Руки Гинтоки расслабленно лежали на руле, лицо приятно холодил встречный поток воздуха, в котором угадывался сладковатый запах цветущих глициний. Руки Окиты сомкнулись на груди Гинтоки. На мгновение отвлекшись от дороги, Гинтоки поглядел на переплетенные пальцы, белеющие на черной ткани его рубашки, и пожал плечами. Окита навалился на него, теплое дыхание согревало кожу даже сквозь ткань. Катание на мотороллере с Окитой отличалось от катания на мотороллере с тем же Шинпачи: в погоне за удобством Окита не признавал приличий или чужого личного пространства. Редкая девушка прижималась к Гинтоки так, как сейчас прижимался Окита…  
Прямо по курсу возник затянутый в ярко-желтый маскировочный костюм силуэт, и Гинтоки недрогнувшей рукой направил мотороллер вперед. Колесо врезалось неизвестному ниндзя в задницу – и он исчез во тьме.  
Гинтоки остановил мотороллер.  
– Данна, что случилось? – сонно спросил Окита, пытаясь заглянуть ему через плечо.  
– Все по плану, – успокоил Гинтоки.  
Из темноты донеслись приглушенные ругательства, и в свете фар возник прихрамывающий ниндзя, в руках которого была изрядно пострадавшая коробка с пиццей.  
– Мы что, действительно сбили разносчика? – Окита от души зевнул.  
– Я буду жаловаться! – возмущенно воскликнул пострадавший ниндзя.  
– Данна, – протянул Окита лениво, – сбейте его еще раз. А потом дайте задний ход.  
– Ты! – ниндзя стащил с лица маску и обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Гинтоки. – Это снова ты! Когда же, сукин кот, ты начнешь смотреть на дорогу?!  
– Сейчас совсем другое дело, – возразил Гинтоки. – Мы искали тебя, Зензо.  
– Зачем? – поинтересовался тот.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, где найти мазохистку?  
– О, боги, – досадливо передернул плечами Зензо. – Да это все знают! Есть специальные сайты и…  
– Я о твоей коллеге, – перебил его Гинтоки.  
– А, Са-тян, – сообразил Зензо.  
– Ты знаешь, где ее найти?  
– Разумеется.  
– И? – поторопил Гинтоки.  
Лицо Зензо посуровело:  
– Бывшие члены Онивабана своих не сдают.  
Гинтоки сунул руку за пазуху и извлек из юкаты яркую картонную коробку.  
– У меня есть эффективные суппозитории.  
– Записывайте адрес.

Дверь выглядела совсем обычно.  
– Данна, вы уверены, что нам сюда? – поинтересовался Окита, с сомнением разглядывая унылую зеленую краску и тусклый латунный номерок.  
Из-за двери донесся томный стон. Затем еще один. И еще.  
– Уверен, – вздохнул Гинтоки.  
– Постучим? – предложил Окита.  
– Войдем, – внес встречное предложение Гинтоки, бесцеремонно толкая дверь. Та отворилась со зловещим скрипом, явив любопытным взглядам темный провал неосвещенного коридора.  
– Данна, эта Са-тян… она ведь ниндзя? – произнес светским тоном Окита, не трогаясь с места.  
– Угу, – кивнул Гинтоки.  
– И наверняка неплохо разбирается во всяких ловушках?  
– Скорее всего.  
– Идите первым, данна.  
– Камень-ножницы-бумага? – предложил Гинтоки после небольшой паузы.  
– Это ведь ваша знакомая, – напомнил Окита.  
Вздохнув, Гинтоки переступил порог, споткнулся и врезался в стену, разразившись громкой непечатной бранью.  
– Что там? – поинтересовался Окита. – Ловушка?  
– Разбросанная обувь, – буркнул Гинтоки. – Иди сюда, чего ты там топчешься.  
Окита подошел к нему и поморщился: в воздухе стоял всепроникающий запах натто (10).  
– Может, стоит как-то дать знать о нашем присутствии? – предложил он.  
– Я уже дал, – пробормотал Гинтоки кисло. – Когда чуть не пробил головой стену.  
Страстные стоны и вправду стихли. Вместо этого до них донесся шорох торопливо собираемой одежды, поспешное вжиканье застегиваемых молний и несколько запыхавшийся женский голос:  
– Тетушка Майко, это ты? Снова за солью?  
– За солью – посреди ночи? – удивился Окита, бросив быстрый взгляд на часы. – Хотел бы я знать, что у нее за соседи.  
Раздался звук шагов, негромкий щелчок выключателя – и в прихожей возникла Са-тян, облаченная в черное кожаное белье и с кожаной плеткой в руке. Взгляд ее тщательно накрашенных глаз расфокусированно уставился в пространство.  
– Теперь я еще больше хочу знать, что у нее за соседи, – признался Окита, – если она встречает их в подобном виде.  
– Тетушка Майко, – не слыша его, произнесла Са-тян, – давай, я тебе помогу.  
Близоруко вытянув руку вперед, она ухватила Гинтоки за обтянутый тканью штанов член. Гинтоки замер. Окита с нескрываемым восторгом наблюдал за происходящим.  
– Тетушка Майко, – произнесла Са-тян медленно, сжимая руку. – Мне кажется, или ты как-то изменилась?  
– Надень очки, чертова баба! – рявкнул Гинтоки.  
Са-тян послушно выудила откуда-то очки и водрузила их на переносицу. Взгляд ее просветлел.  
– Гин-сан! – воскликнула она, пытаясь броситься ему на шею. – Ты наконец-то пришел!  
– Как видишь, – ловко уворачиваясь от объятий, Гинтоки кивнул на Окиту, – я пришел не один.  
– Но почему? – удивилась Са-тян. – Гин-сан, неужели ты хочешь, чтобы мы… втроем… – щеки ее запылали нежнейшим румянцем.  
Гинтоки картинно содрогнулся.  
– Мне нужно срочно вымыть мозг, – пробормотал он.  
– Тогда зачем?.. – Са-тян недоуменно захлопала ресницами.  
– Нам нужна помощь, – сообщил Окита, протискиваясь мимо нее в комнату. – И вам, кажется, тоже, – добавил он, присвистнув. – Данна, я думаю, вам следует на это взглянуть.  
Отодвинув Са-тян, Гинтоки прошел в комнату и апатично уставился на стену, внимание к которой пытался привлечь Окита. Стена определенно стоила того, чтобы на нее посмотрели: от пола до потолка ее покрывали многочисленные фотографии Гинтоки. Гинтоки, поедающий парфе, Гинтоки на прогулке, Гинтоки, сбегающий от Отосе, Гинтоки, скандалящий с Хиджикатой, Гинтоки на футоне, с температурой под сорок, Гинтоки в пижаме, Гинтоки во время ханами (11), Гинтоки, Гинтоки, Гинтоки… У попадающих с ним в кадр женщин были отрезаны головы.  
– Эй, данна, – Окита с интересом уставился на снимок Гинтоки в душе и перевел взгляд на его бедра, – вам штаны в паху не жмут?  
Вместо ответа Гинтоки отвесил ему очередной подзатыльник и повернулся к Са-тян:  
– Ты. Я заявлю на тебя в полицию. Вот ему, – Гинтоки ткнул пальцем в сторону Окиты. – Пусть он и выглядит, как сладкий мальчик…  
– Спасибо, данна, – вклинился Окита.  
– …на самом деле он – капитан первого отряда Шинсенгуми.  
Са-тян наморщила лоб:  
– Их же вроде собирались расформировывать за измену?  
– На себя посмотри, сталкерша несчастная! – буркнул Гинтоки.  
– Но если вы нам поможете, – обворожительно улыбнулся Окита, – то мы не будем предъявлять вам обвинения.  
– Если вам нужна моя помощь, Гин-сану стоило только попросить, – улыбнулась в ответ Са-тян, благополучно пропуская угрозы мимо ушей.  
– И быть тебе обязанным? – хмыкнул под нос Гинтоки.  
– Так чем я могу помочь? – спросила Са-тян.  
– Данна, излагайте, – Окита устроился на софе и принялся лениво листать забытую на подушке книгу «Бондаж для продвинутых».  
– Короче, – произнес Гинтоки, привычно сунув палец в ухо, – сегуна похитили. Его место во дворце занял самозванец, и мы должны вывести его на чистую воду.  
– С помощью отпечатков пальцев? Или сканирования сетчатки? – деловито уточнила Са-тян.  
– Не совсем, но способ действительно безотказный, – поспешил заверить Гинтоки.  
– Когда выдвигаемся? – поинтересовалась Са-тян.  
– Что, вот так просто? – выгнул бровь Окита. – Там, между прочим, охрана.  
– Я знаю тайный ход, – успокоила Са-тян.  
– И он начинается в этой квартире? – Окита обвел взглядом неприбранную комнату.  
– Нет.  
– Тогда, наверное, вы захотите переодеться. – Са-тян задумчиво оглядела свой наряд – так, словно прикидывала, куда в нем можно спрятать метательные кинжалы, – после чего вздохнула и кивнула. – Кстати, пока вы это делаете, может, дадите мне карандаш? – Окита взмахнул книжкой. – Хочу здесь кое-что дорисовать.

– Ну, все, пришли, – сообщила Са-тян.  
Окита задумчиво уставился на изображенные на двери трансформаторной будки череп и кости:  
– Может, мы совершим групповое самоубийство _после_ того, как нам не удастся спасти страну?  
– Поддерживаю, – сказал Гинтоки. – Хотя лучше вообще его не совершать…  
Снисходительно улыбнувшись, Са-тян открыла дверь и нажала на какую-то кнопку. Угрожающе гудящий трансформатор отъехал в сторону, открывая темный проход.  
– Сюда, – кивнула в сторону прохода Са-тян, выуживая из стенной ниши маленький фонарик. Пожав плечами, Гинтоки вошел внутрь. Не заставляя себя упрашивать, Окита двинулся следом. Раздался щелчок – и дверь закрылась. В проходе воцарилась темнота, разбавляемая исходящим от фонарика тонким бледным лучом света.  
– Не стоит привлекать внимания, – раздался прямо у уха Гинтоки голос Са-тян. Ее горячее дыхание согрело его щеку.  
Вздохнув, Гинтоки поднял руку и, накрыв ладонью лицо Са-тян, с силой его оттолкнул. Заметавшись, луч фонарика высветил приваленный к стене скелет в лохмотьях.  
– Что это? – спросил Гинтоки безо всякого выражения.  
– Ерунда, – беззаботно улыбнулась Са-тян.  
– Да? А выглядит как скелет.  
– Данна, вы что, боитесь мертвецов? – хмыкнул Окита.  
– Я? – протянул Гинтоки тоном, напрочь отбивающим желание к дальнейшим расспросам. – Нет.  
– И правильно, – одобрил Окита, присаживаясь рядом со скелетом и в тусклом свете фонаря начиная шарить у него по карманам. – Что он может вам сделать? Разве что явится с того света покарать нас за то, что мы тревожим его прах… – добавил Окита глубокомысленно, доставая чужой бумажник и обыскивая его на предмет завалявшихся денег.  
– Если ты подозреваешь, что он может явиться с того света, чтобы покарать нас, тогда какого хрена ты вообще тревожишь его прах?! – рявкнул Гинтоки.  
– Гин-сан, если ты боишься, можешь взять меня за руку! – предложила Са-тян.  
– Держи свои руки при себе, – огрызнулся Гинтоки. – Соичиро-кун, если ты уже закончил мародерствовать…  
– Меня зовут Сого, данна. К тому же я не мародерствую, – с достоинством ответил Окита. – Хотя и хотел бы. К несчастью, у этого скелета совершенно нечего взять.  
– Может, в следующий раз тебе повезет больше, – подбодрила Са-тян, поворачиваясь и устремляясь вперед по проходу.  
– Здесь есть и другие мертвецы? – насторожился Гинтоки.  
– Мы не часто здесь убираем, – извинилась Са-тян.  
Гинтоки громко сглотнул.  
– Гин-сан, не бойся, я с тобой! – обнадежила Са-тян, пытаясь прижаться к нему всем телом. Луч фонарика заплясал по стенам, выделывая замысловатые коленца.  
– Я предпочел бы, чтобы ты шла впереди и освещала путь, – буркнул Гинтоки, отталкивая ее в сторону.  
– Ты всегда можешь передумать… – томно протянула Са-тян.  
– И пойти домой? – уточнил Гинтоки с надеждой.  
– Только после того, как отработаете деньги, – произнес Окита, протискиваясь мимо него и увлекая за собой Са-тян. – Давайте, данна, вспомните о нулях.  
Вздохнув, Гинтоки потащился следом.  
Прозрачный луч света петлял впереди, выхватывая из темноты затянутые паутиной углы и нарисованные на стенах опознавательные стрелки. Под подошвами сапог Гинтоки что-то подозрительно хрупало. Вполне возможно, это были чьи-то кости. Вполне возможно, души их владельцев сейчас клубились у него за спиной.  
Ладони Гинтоки противно повлажнели. Вытерев руку о юкату, он протянул ее вперед и, нащупав в темноте теплые пальцы Са-тян, осторожно их сжал, через несколько секунд удостоившись ответного пожатия. Страх, заплетающий внутренности Гинтоки в тугой, ершистый клубок, немного отступил.  
Пальцы у Са-тян были длинными и неожиданно сильными, с короткими, аккуратно остриженными ногтями. Ладонь покрывали мозоли – словно она ежедневно упражнялась с мечом, что было необъяснимо, ведь основным оружием Са-тян являлись натто, метательные кинжалы и металлические когти. Пожав плечами, Гинтоки сосредоточился на исходящем от ее пальцев тепле и ощущении уверенности, которое дарило ее прикосновение.  
Было бы вполне логично ожидать от Са-тян восторженных возгласов – Гинтоки редко позволял ей касаться себя и уж тем более не прикасался к ней сам, – однако Са-тян повела себя на редкость сдержанно и просто вела их вперед, изредка комментируя особенности маршрута и оживленно обсуждая с Окитой шибари (12).  
– Пришли, – сообщила Са-тян и, подсвечивая себе фонариком, потянулась к скрытому рычагу. Гинтоки моргнул. Руки Са-тян были заняты: одна держала фонарик, вторая дергала за неподдающуюся скобу. И тем не менее кто-то продолжал сжимать его пальцы.  
Секретная дверь отъехала в сторону, и льющийся из коридора свет упал на лицо Окиты. Улыбка на нем была неприятной и понимающей.  
– Соичиро-кун, – произнес Гинтоки медленно, глядя на их сплетенные пальцы.  
– Да, данна?  
– Ни слова, – предупредил Гинтоки, отдергивая руку.  
– Обижаете, данна.  
– То есть растреплешь по всему Кабуки-те? – уточнил Гинтоки со вздохом.  
– Можете не сомневаться.  
Осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам, Са-тян выскользнула в коридор и поманила их за собой. Прекратив препираться, Гинтоки с Окитой выбрались следом. Стена позади них с тихим щелчком встала на место.  
– Ну, вот мы и на месте, – улыбнулась Са-тян. Гинтоки посмотрел налево, в глубину простиравшегося коридора, Окита покосился направо, проследив взглядом уводившую в неизвестность ковровую дорожку, после чего они одновременно спросили:  
– Куда дальше?  
Са-тян задумалась и неопределенно махнула рукой.  
– Налево, – сориентировался Гинтоки.  
– Направо, – решил Окита.  
Они недовольно переглянулись и снова уставились на Са-тян.  
– Так куда?  
– Я плохо знаю здешнюю планировку, – покаялась та.  
– Может, здесь где-нибудь есть план пожарной эвакуации, на которой комната сегуна отмечена большим жирным крестиком? – предположил Гинтоки.  
– Это бы нам очень помогло, – кивнул Окита. – Если бы мы знали, где находимся. Ладно, идемте… куда-нибудь, – подавая пример, Окита решительно свернул направо.  
– Вообще-то, это глупо, – сообщил Гинтоки, привычно сунув палец в ухо. – На что ты надеешься? Ты видел этот дворец снаружи? В нем же сотни комнат! Куча переходов! И наверняка полным-полно вооруженной охраны. Как мы его обойдем? Как ты вообще себе это представляешь? Или, по-твоему, мы сейчас свернем за этот угол, – Гинтоки махнул рукой, кивая на поворот, – и столкнемся прямо с фальшивым сегуном?  
– Ну, – начал было Окита, сворачивая – и внезапно останавливаясь.  
– Эй, а поаккуратнее нельзя? Какого хрена ты встал? – недовольно поинтересовался Гинтоки, врезавшись в него.  
Кто-то впереди тщательно прочистил горло.  
Гинтоки поднял глаза – и открыл рот: перед ними, в окружении охраны из шести человек, стоял сегун Токугава Шиге-шиге. Точнее, тот, кто выдавал себя за него.  
– Кто вы та… – начал было ближайший охранник.  
– Соичиро-кун, – выкрикнул Гинтоки, – гаси их!  
Поднырнув под ближайшего охранника, Гинтоки оттолкнул второго и метнулся к растерянно хлопавшему глазами сегуну. Кто-то попытался ударить его катаной, и он торопливо принял клинок на боккэн. Рядом, скорее сея неразбериху, чем проливая кровь, неистовствовал Окита. Размешивая натто, выжидала своего часа Са-тян. Подскочив к фальшивому сегуну, Гинтоки резко присел и одним движением сдернул с него хакама (13).  
– Все! – рявкнул он. – Глядите все! Ваш сегун…  
– Данна, – произнес Окита медленно.  
Не слушая его, Гинтоки потрясенно уставился на облаченного в старомодные мужские трусы Токугаву.  
– Черт, – пробормотал Гинтоки. – Он же настоящий.

– Данна, – быстрым взмахом клинка обезоружив ближайшего охранника, Окита схватил Гинтоки за руку и потащил за собой.  
– Гин-сан, беги, я задержу их! – крикнула Са-тян, бросая в охранников липкое, тянущееся натто. Не заставив себя просить, Гинтоки припустил по коридору.  
– Соичиро-кун, что же это получается? – воскликнул он, сворачивая за очередной угол и стараясь не сбить дыхание. – Ты говорил, что этот сегун – фальшивый, но он…  
– Я видел, – огрызнулся Окита.  
– И что мы будем делать дальше?  
– Пока спрячемся, а там разберемся. – Резко затормозив у какого-то окна, Окита рывком распахнул ставни и выглянул наружу. Под окном виднелась покатая крыша, спускающаяся к безлюдному переулку. Удовлетворенно прищелкнув языком, Окита потащил Гинтоки дальше, открывая и закрывая попадающиеся двери.  
– Сюда, – наконец решил он, вталкивая Гинтоки в какую-то комнату.  
– Ого, – присвистнул Гинтоки, изучая деревянные панели с изысканной росписью. – Интересно, кто здесь живет?  
– Думаю, сегун, – сообщил Окита, открывая шкаф и перетряхивая стопку старомодного мужского белья.  
Гинтоки прикрыл глаза:  
– Я так понимаю, сбежать мы уже не успеем?  
– Если охрана не повелась на открытое окно, то будет здесь с минуты на минуту, – подтвердил Окита бессердечно, приподнимая развешанные на стенах гобелены. – Данна, давайте сюда, здесь ниша.  
Ожидая услышать шаги приближающейся охраны, Гинтоки торопливо нырнул в укрытие. Юркнув следом за ним, Окита опустил гобелен. Тяжелая, расшитая металлическими нитями ткань упала на место, отрезая свет.  
Потянулись минуты мучительного ожидания. Сколько бы Гинтоки ни напрягал слух, пытаясь разобрать, что происходит в комнате, он различал лишь звук их с Окитой дыхания. Места в нише было немного – Гинтоки вжимался в стену, Окита вжимался в него. Волосы Окиты щекотали Гинтоки нос, аромат духов, которыми Окиту опрыскали в «Камакко-клубе», все еще не выветрился и теперь кружил голову, вызывая в воображении картины цветущих вишен, тонких запястий, гладкой, нежной кожи и зовущих губ…  
– Данна, – прошептал вдруг Окита ему на ухо. Гинтоки попытался отодвинуться, но двигаться было некуда, и, покорившись судьбе, он вздохнул:  
– Чего?  
– Скажите, то, что сейчас упирается мне в живот… это ваш боккэн?  
– Иносказательно – да.  
– То есть у вас стояк? – уточнил Окита бесцеремонно.  
– А у тебя совершенно отсутствует деликатность, – буркнул Гинтоки.  
– Не вам обвинять меня в отсутствии деликатности. Вы тычете мне в живот своим…  
– Это из-за духов! – рявкнул Гинтоки. – Ты пахнешь, как девушка, естественно, мой джойстик среагировал!  
– Джойстик? – недоверчиво хмыкнул Окита. – А по ощущениям это больше похоже на Циклонную Нео Армстронг Реактивную…  
Гобелен, закрывающий нишу, взметнулся вверх, заставив Гинтоки зажмуриться от яркого света. Проморгавшись, он сообразил, что смотрит в лицо Великого генерала, правящего сегуна Эдо Токугавы Шиге-шиге.  
– Эмн… – протянул Гинтоки, ища и не находя глазами охрану. – А мы здесь… – начал было он.  
Опустившись на колени, сегун склонился в догезе (14) и глухо произнес:  
– Простите.

– Может, вы, наконец, объясните, что здесь происходит? – потребовал Гинтоки, усаживаясь на татами и разминая затекшую шею.  
– Данна, – напомнил Окита, – вы разговариваете с первым лицом государства.  
– Пожалуйста, – добавил Гинтоки покладисто.  
– Мне очень жаль, – начал было сегун, – Окита-сан и вы… – он вопросительно уставился на Гинтоки.  
– Мое имя несущественно, – замахал руками тот.  
– Саката Гинтоки, – сдал Окита. – Двадцать с чем-то лет, глава «Ерозуи Гин-тяна», проживает в Кабуки-те, над закусочной Отосе.  
– Спасибо, Соичиро-кун, – кисло произнес Гинтоки. – Так вы говорили?.. – обратился он к сегуну.  
– Я обвинил Мацудайру-сана и ваше начальство в измене, – покаялся сегун.  
– Ну, на Мацудайру нам плевать, – успокоил его Окита. – А вот Кондо-сан… Вы что, действительно верите, будто он пытался организовать государственный переворот?  
– Разумеется, нет, – сегун отрицательно покачал головой. – Кондо Исао известен как преданный Бакуфу человек. Возможно, не особо умный, но при таком замкомандире это незаметно.  
– Тогда почему вы?..  
– Мою сестру похитили, – прервал его сегун. – Сегодня утром она снова ускользнула из дворца, да так и не вернулась. Потом я получил записку от ее похитителей. Я ожидал, что они захотят выкуп, но вместо этого они потребовали дискредитировать и распустить Шинсенгуми. К записке прилагалось кольцо Сое-тян. Похитители предупредили, что если я ослушаюсь, в следующий раз они пришлют мне ее палец.  
– Уроды, – прокомментировал Гинтоки.  
– Вы пробовали их найти? – спросил Окита.  
– Я не мог. Похитители предупредили, что следят за каждым моим шагом. Я не знал, кому могу доверять, и потому тянул время…  
– Для чего? – осведомился Окита.  
– Надеялся, что вы меня найдете, – признался сегун просто. – Пожалуйста, – произнес он, снова склоняя голову, – спасите мою сестру!  
– Покажите записку, – попросил Гинтоки.  
Порывшись в рукаве, сегун вытащил измятый лист бумаги.  
– Пожалуйста, – он протянул записку Гинтоки. – Но я не думаю, что вы сумеете почерпнуть из нее что-либо полезное, я и так уже вам все рассказал… Что? – спросил он, заметив окаменевшее выражение лица Гинтоки.  
– Данна, – вмешался Окита, – вы выглядите так, словно собираетесь кого-то убить. Помощь нужна?  
– Не беспокойтесь, сегун-сама, – произнес тот, пряча записку. – Кажется, я знаю, где искать вашу сестру.

– Данна, вы действительно знаете, где искать принцессу Сое? – поинтересовался Окита. Благодаря сегуну они незаметно выбрались из дворца и теперь устало брели по направлению к «Ерозуе».  
– Приблизительно, – отмахнулся Гинтоки.  
– Насколько приблизительно? – не отставал Окита.  
– С точностью до галактики.  
– У вас есть какие-нибудь зацепки? – поинтересовался Окита после продолжительного молчания.  
– Да, – не стал отрицать Гинтоки. – Но воспользоваться ими мы сможем только утром. Сейчас все добропорядочные вдовы уже спят.  
– Вы собираетесь привлечь к розыскам принцессы добропорядочную вдову?  
– Я собираюсь привлечь к розыскам большую инопланетную утку и надоедливого повстанца-бомбиста.  
– Кацуру? – догадался Окита.  
– Ага.  
– Так это он?..  
– Нет.  
– Тогда зачем нам?..  
– Долго рассказывать.  
– Я не особо спешу.  
– И неохота.  
– Ну, хорошо, – уступил Окита. – Допустим. Но, данна, ваш план писан вилами по воде. Шинсенгуми безуспешно ищут Кацуру вот уже несколько лет.  
– Всегда считал, что ваше ведомство бесполезно, – заявил Гинтоки.  
– Значит, вы все-таки надеетесь?..  
– Я не надеюсь, Соичиро-кун, – ухмыльнулся Гинтоки, – я делаю.

– Я дома, – толкнув дверь, Гинтоки вошел в прихожую и принялся стаскивать с себя сапоги.  
– Приветствуете пустую квартиру, данна? – поддел Окита.  
– Напоминаю, что ты, в отличие от меня, в гостях, – парировал Гинтоки, – а значит, можешь претендовать в лучшем случае на диванчик.  
– Да, в гостеприимстве вас не упрекнешь.  
– Ладно-ладно, – вздохнул Гинтоки.  
– Уступите мне свою постель? – приподнял бровь Окита.  
– Нет, но я выдам тебе плед.  
– И пустите первым в душ.  
Несколько долгих секунд они мерялись взглядами.  
– Соглашайтесь, данна, – ухмыльнулся Окита, – за это время вы как раз успеете подыскать мне пижаму.  
– Твоя способность вести переговоры приводит меня в восхищение, Соичиро-кун.  
– У меня вообще много разных талантов.  
– Шантаж, садизм и вымогательство? Я в курсе. Ты их уже неоднократно демонстрировал. На душ у тебя ровно пять минут, – сообщил Гинтоки, направляясь в свою комнату.  
– Не несите ерунды. За это время я даже раздеться не успею.  
– Сочувствую твоему горю. Четыре минуты сорок пять секунд.  
На душ у Окиты ушел почти час. Выкурить его из ванной по истечении отведенного срока не удалось, поскольку он нашел задвижку, о существовании которой Гинтоки давно и прочно забыл.  
– Данна, душ свободен, – Окита вышел из ванной и, придерживая сползающее с бедер полотенце, отчаянно зевнул. – Правда, горячая вода закончилась.  
– Готов поспорить, ты ее специально сливал, – буркнул Гинтоки, ставя на столик плошку риса, блюдо с яйцами и бутылку соевого соуса.  
– Полчаса, – подтвердил Окита, ухмыляясь.  
– Надеюсь, я не обнаружу никаких подозрительных белых потеков на стенах? – осведомился Гинтоки, швырнув в Окиту пижамой.  
– На стенах – нет. Я…  
– Вспомнил о приличиях и решил не играть со своим джойстиком?  
– Целился в потолок.  
Никаких новых пятен на потолке в ванной не обнаружилось. Горячей воды тоже не было – как и предупреждал Окита. Не собираясь сдаваться на волю неблагоприятных обстоятельств, Гинтоки встал под душ и попытался вообразить какую-нибудь игривую медсестру, но мысли неожиданно свернули в сторону пахнущих цветочными духами волос – и холодная вода пришлась как нельзя кстати.  
– Соичиро-кун, – окликнул Гинтоки, выйдя из ванной. – Ты новости не…  
Окита спал, привалившись к спинке диванчика и сжимая в пальцах палочки. Светлые волосы падали ему на глаза, к щеке прилипли несколько зерен риса.  
– То есть все-таки не смотрел, – вздохнул Гинтоки, отбирая у Окиты палочки. – Впрочем, какие новости в… – он бросил взгляд на сереющее за окном небо. – Такое время. Разве что какой-нибудь повтор.  
Какое-то время Гинтоки молча рассматривал спящего Окиту, затем хмыкнул и мягко толкнул его в плечо. Тот сполз на сидение и, буркнув что-то нечленораздельное, закинул ноги на диванчик и снова засопел.  
Бросив на Окиту плед, Гинтоки двинулся было к выключателю, но передумал и, вернувшись к диванчику, склонился над Окитой и осторожно понюхал его волосы. Еще влажные пряди пахли морской свежестью. Удовлетворенно кивнув, Гинтоки отправился спать.

Шаги в коридоре раздались около восьми, и их услышал не только Хиджиката. Остальные обитатели камеры заворочались, кто-то, почесывая живот, предположил, что это разносят завтрак. Сам Хиджиката в этом сильно сомневался – и не зря.  
В коридоре зазвенели ключами, заскрежетали замком, дверь распахнулась, и в проеме показалась охрана.  
– Ну, наконец-то, – пробурчал Хиджиката. – У вас майонеза не найдется?  
– Какой, к черту, ма… – начал было один из охранников, однако, заметив расслабленную позу Хиджикаты и зажатую в его пальцах сигарету, осекся и ошалело огляделся по сторонам. – А почему вы не… – начал он обвиняюще, но, заработав от товарища тычок, умолк.  
– Почему мы не что? – поинтересовался Хиджиката и с удовольствием пыхнул дымом.  
– Что здесь произошло? – поинтересовался другой охранник угрожающе, кивая в сторону жавшейся у противоположной стенки гопоты. Гопота и вправду выглядела жалко: кто-то щеголял кровоподтеками и ссадинами, кто-то держался за ребра, у многих отсутствовали зубы.  
– Мы играли в подвижные игры, – пожал плечами Хиджиката.  
Охранники обменялись взглядами, в которых сквозило невольное уважение. Хиджиката усмехнулся. То ли еще будет…  
– Ладно, Кондо, Хиджиката, на выход, – скомандовал ближайший охранник. Безуспешно пытавшийся стряхнуть с себя утреннюю дрему Кондо-сан несколько оживился:  
– Вы нас отпускаете?  
– Нет, переводим.  
Гопота счастливо зашепталась.  
– Куда? – поинтересовался Хиджиката.  
– В другую камеру. Шевелитесь, – охранник нетерпеливо дернул плечом. – И смотрите, без шуточек. В случае чего нам разрешили стрелять.  
– Ну еще бы, – Хиджиката спрыгнул с нар, подхватил форменный китель и, энергично встряхнув, набросил на плечи. Затем вытащил изо рта сигарету и, зыркнув в сторону ближайшего гопника, затушил окурок в его предупредительно подставленную ковшиком ладонь. Кондо-сан, вчера так и уснувший в форме, сполз с полки, зевнул и глупо улыбнулся.  
– Ну, бывайте, ребята, – попрощался он с гопотой. Гопота нестройно закивала, кто-то пробормотал: «Заглядывайте как-нибудь еще», но получил несколько увесистых затрещин от товарищей и испуганно замолчал.  
– Тоши, давай быстрее, – поторопил Кондо-сан, направляясь к выходу. – Не видишь, нас ждут?  
– Вижу, – кивнул Хиджиката, решив про себя не напоминать Кондо-сану, что, кроме охранников, за дверью камеры их ждала неизвестность и, с большой вероятностью, крупные неприятности.

Новая камера, в которую их перевели, оказалась пустой и безлюдной. Стенки покрывали выцарапанные гвоздями ругательства, под потолком раскачивалась засиженная мухами лампочка. В углу, источая зловоние, приткнулся грязный унитаз, возле которого была свалена стопка мятых газет. В целом все выглядело не так уж плохо. И это настораживало.  
Застыв на пороге, Хиджиката обвел камеру подозрительным взглядом и после бесцеремонного тычка в спину нехотя вошел внутрь. Опередивший его Кондо-сан уже сидел на нарах и беззаботно болтал ногами.  
– Ведите себя смирно, – посоветовал один из охранников, собираясь закрывать дверь.  
– Погодите! – окликнул его Кондо. – А завтрак когда?  
– Кому придет в голову переводить на вас харчи, – презрительно ухмыльнулся охранник, под одобрительный гогот товарищей запирая их в камере.  
Дождавшись, пока в коридоре стихнет эхо удаляющихся шагов, Хиджиката подкрался к двери и принялся внимательно ее изучать. Полчаса мытарств и обломанных ногтей спустя, удостоверившись, что открыть дверь изнутри не получится, даже разживись он инструментами, Хиджиката сдался и устроился на нарах рядом с Кондо-саном, обиженное бурчание которого все это время пропускал мимо ушей.  
– Пожалеть нам завтрака! – в который уже раз возмущенно произнес Кондо-сан.  
– Какой завтрак, Кондо-сан? – не выдержал Хиджиката. – Нас обвиняют в государственной измене!  
– Но это ведь не повод нас не кормить, – резонно возразил Кондо-сан.  
Устало прижав руку к лицу, Хиджиката покачал головой.  
– Отвлекитесь от завтрака, – попросил он. – Какое, по-вашему, у нас с вами будущее?  
– Голодное, – печально вздохнул Кондо-сан.  
– А я вот думаю, недолгое, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
– Да ладно, – не поверил Кондо-сан.  
– Два слова: государственная измена.  
– По-твоему, нам предложат сделать правительственное сеппуку? Я слышал, от них можно откосить. Как тот тип из иммиграционного департамента. Хасегава что-то там…  
– Боюсь, Кондо-сан, нам просто не позволят отказаться, – вздохнув, Хиджиката полез во внутренний карман кителя и извлек полупустую пачку отобранных у гопоты сигарет.  
– Будь веселее, Тоши, – произнес Кондо-сан оптимистично. – Расследование наверняка докажет нашу невиновность.  
– Какое расследование? Нас с вами обвинил сегун. Сегун!  
– Мы можем с ним поговорить, – предположил Кондо-сан неуверенно, – и прояснить нашу…  
– Не трудитесь, – покачал головой Хиджиката, закуривая. – Он наверняка фальшивый и не станет нас слушать.  
– Не бойся, – попытался успокоить его Кондо-сан. – У нас ведь есть Сого.  
– Это-то меня и пугает, – признался Хиджиката, выпустив в воздух тонкую мутно-серую струю сигаретного дыма. – Наверняка он утопит в крови полгорода, лишь бы только вытащить вас из тюрьмы, а вторую половину – чтобы подвести меня под расстрельную статью.  
– Что же нам тогда делать? – забеспокоился Кондо-сан.  
– Пока не знаю, – уныло произнес Хиджиката. – Но что-нибудь обязательно придумаю.  
К десяти часам, когда Хиджиката одну за другой скурил все имевшиеся в его распоряжении сигареты, им наконец-то принесли завтрак: холодную комковатую кашу, сваренную на воде. Майонеза к ней не подавали, и Хиджиката понял, что пора отсюда выбираться.

Гинтоки проснулся оттого, что на него кто-то смотрел. Усни он со склонной к шалостям медсестрой, и такое внимание его бы только порадовало. Однако он слишком хорошо помнил, что уснул один. Ожидая подвоха, Гинтоки открыл глаза и повернул голову. На него, удобно усевшись на полу у футона, смотрел Окита.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь, Соичиро-кун? – поинтересовался Гинтоки хрипло.  
– Мешаю вам спокойно спать, – ухмыльнулся тот. Из-под выданной ему вчера Гинтоки юкаты торчали голые колени.  
– Для этого у меня есть кредиторы, – от души зевнув, Гинтоки почесал живот.  
– Вставайте, данна. Пора…  
– Спасать страну?  
– Завтракать.  
– Почему бы нам не совместить первое со вторым? – ухмыльнулся Гинтоки, потягиваясь.  
Окита молча выгнул бровь.  
– Надевай штаны, Соичиро-кун, – скомандовал Гинтоки. – Мы идем есть рамен. Надеюсь, у тебя еще остались деньги…

– Данна, – негромко произнес Окита полчаса спустя, следом за Гинтоки входя в раменную «Хокуто шинкен» и оценивающе разглядывая хлопотавшую за прилавком фигуристую светловолосую хозяйку. – Моих денег хватит только на рамен, добропорядочная вдова нам не по карману.  
Взвесив в руках тяжелую кастрюлю с кипятком, хозяйка бросила на них многозначительный взгляд.  
– Икумацу-сан, он всего лишь пытался сказать, что ваша красота бесценна, – торопливо заметил Гинтоки.  
– Я так и поняла, – хмыкнула хозяйка, но кастрюлю все-таки убрала. – Что будете заказывать?  
– Что можно заказать в раменной? – пожал плечами Окита.  
– Рамен, – вклинился Гинтоки. – Два рамена. И кляп, – добавил он, бросив мрачный взгляд на Окиту.  
– Хотите кляп, – нахмурилась хозяйка, – идите в магазин с бдсмными причиндалами.  
– Никакого кляпа, – решительно заявил Окита. – Данна, сдерживайте себя, у нас нет времени на игры.  
– Просто два рамена, – вздохнул Гинтоки. – Вон за тот столик, – он кивнул на угловой столик, за которым уже сидели длинноволосый мужчина в синем кимоно и огромная белая утка. Проследив за его кивком, Окита хмыкнул и потянул из ножен катану.  
– Остынь, – Гинтоки предостерегающе опустил руку ему на плечо.  
– Это же Кацура, – нахмурился Окита.  
– Если помнишь, – закатил глаза Гинтоки, – ты сейчас тоже в розыске.  
– Резонно, – пожал плечами Окита, убирая оружие. – Ваша зацепка – это Кацура?  
– Да, – не стал вилять Гинтоки. – Пошли, поздороваемся. Говорить буду я. Йо, Зура, – окликнул он, подходя к столику и бесцеремонно усаживаясь рядом с Кацурой. Немного подумав, Окита скользнул на лавку рядом с уткой.  
– Я не Зура, я Кацура, – пробормотал тот, с хлюпаньем втягивая в рот порцию лапши и с интересом разглядывая Окиту. – Гинтоки, ты наконец-то осознал свой долг перед нацией?  
– Я помню всех, кому задолжал, – лениво протянул Гинтоки, – нация среди них не значится.  
– Разве ты пришел не для того, чтобы вступить в ряды Джоишиши и бороться за изгнание из нашей страны инопланетных захватчиков?  
– Что навело тебя на эту мысль? – полюбопытствовал Гинтоки.  
– Он, – Кацура кивнул на Окиту. – Если не ошибаюсь, полиция по всему Эдо разыскивает его за государственную измену. Отличная работа, юноша, – улыбнулся он покровительственно. – Не каждому удается так искусно внедриться в ряды защитников правопорядка.  
– Данна, – произнес Окита, – я пообещал не говорить, поэтому ответить вашему другу не могу. Можно мне его хотя бы пнуть?  
– Ну-ну, Соичиро-кун, – успокаивающе произнес Гинтоки, – ты же не хочешь покалечить нашего потенциального союзника?  
В лапах у утки появилась табличка, на которой корявым почерком было написано: «Что вы имеете в виду?»  
– Зура, ты ведь смотришь новости? – поинтересовался Гинтоки. – Слышал о расформировании Шинсенгуми? Мы бы хотели, чтобы ты нам помог.  
– Ускорить их разгон? – деловито осведомился Кацура. – И я не Зура, я Кацура.  
– Наоборот – предотвратить.  
– Вот оно что, – протянул Кацура, поглощая очередную порцию лапши. – Боюсь, с такими просьбами ты не по адресу. Хочешь защитить это отребье – обращайся к сегуну.  
– Вчера, – понизил голос Гинтоки, наклонившись к Кацуре; шепот его был мягким, почти интимным, – сестру сегуна Токугаву Сое похитили неизвестные, потребовав в качестве выкупа вместо денег расформирования Шинсенгуми.  
– Не могу сказать, что одобряю, – решил после непродолжительного раздумья Кацура. – Конечно, искоренить этот шинсеновский сброд – дело святое, но играть жизнью ребенка?  
– Похитители прислали сегуну записку с требованьями, – Гинтоки достал из рукава сложенный лист бумаги и небрежно бросил его на стол. Аккуратно промокнув рот салфеткой, Кацура взял записку и пробежал глазами первые несколько строк. Лицо его напряглось и потемнело.  
– Это же… – начал он, но тут же осекся.  
– Тоже узнал? – недобро хмыкнул Гинтоки. Они переглянулись и в один голос закончили:  
– Такасуги!  
– Ну, хорошо, – вздохнул Кацура, – я вам помогу. Но только в этот раз. Наше сотрудничество вынужденное и ничего не означает.  
– Рад это слышать, – ухмыльнулся Окита. – Иначе в будущем мне было бы неловко вас ловить.  
– Пойдем, Элизабет, – скомандовал Кацура, вставая из-за стола и протискиваясь мимо Гинтоки. – Нас ждут дела. Гинтоки, я с тобой свяжусь.  
Кивнув, тот привычно погрузил палец в ухо.  
– Что будем делать дальше, данна? – поинтересовался Окита.  
– Есть рамен, – пожал плечами Гинтоки. – И ждать.

– Данна, в каких вы отношениях с Кацурой?  
Гинтоки поднял голову от дымящейся миски с раменом и одарил Окиту апатичным взглядом:  
– Ни в каких – совсем как с тобой.  
– Вы зовете его по прозвищу.  
– И ему это не нравится, – усмехнулся Гинтоки.  
– Тем не менее он согласился нам помочь, – напомнил Окита.  
– Зура не терпит несправедливость – и Такасуги.  
– А вы? – поинтересовался Окита.  
– Я тоже не терплю несправедливость.  
– А Такасуги?  
– К чему все эти вопросы, Соичиро-кун? – поинтересовался Гинтоки, подцепив на палочки немного лапши.  
– Я должен знать. Если мы встретимся с Такасуги…  
– То я ему наваляю. Ты ведь это хотел узнать?  
– Не совсем. Вы его ненавидите, данна?  
– Ненавижу? – протянул Гинтоки. – Не знаю. Наверное, нет. Глупо ненавидеть человека, с которым просто не сходишься во взглядах. – Заметив вопросительный взгляд Окиты, он со вздохом пояснил: – Такасуги постоянно пытается уничтожить то, что я защищаю.  
– А что именно вы защищаете, данна? – полюбопытствовал Окита. – А то вдруг я случайно помогу Такасуги.  
– Что я защищаю? – опершись на руку, Гинтоки бросил задумчивый взгляд на небо, по которому плыли редкие клочковатые облака. – Одно и то же. Всегда одно и то же…

К полудню Хиджиката был готов завыть. Не в силах справиться с недостатком майонеза и никотина, организм ушел в глухую защиту и реагировал нервно дергающимся глазом и повышенной раздражительностью. Начиная с утра Хиджиката успел изобрести и отвергнуть около дюжины разнообразных планов побега, последний из которых заключался в том, чтобы вырыть из камеры подкоп выданной за завтраком чайной ложкой. Кондо-сан в разработке планов участия не принимал и сладко спал на верхних нарах, укрывшись кителем Хиджикаты и бормоча что-то об Отаэ-сан.  
На допрос их больше не вызывали, из чего Хиджиката заключил, что или противники устали слушать повторяемое на разные лады «Я ничего не знаю!», или же в свете каких-то новооткрывшихся обстоятельств о них с Кондо-саном попросту забыли. В пользу этого говорил тот факт, что обеда им так и не принесли. Поэтому когда в коридоре раздались одинокие шаги, Хиджиката пришел в недоумение.  
Шаги приблизились к двери камеры, и кто-то осторожно завозился с ключом. Прежде наведывавшаяся к ним с Кондо-саном охрана состояла из нескольких человек, и то, что теперь их количество так внезапно сократилось, могло означать только одно. Подскочив к нарам, Хиджиката отчаянно затряс Кондо-сана за плечо и яростно зашептал:  
– Кондо-сан! Не время спать, вставайте! К нам подослали убийцу!  
– Чего? – Кондо-сан непонимающе уставился на него и снова уткнулся лицом в грязную шконку. Досадливо щелкнув языком, Хиджиката кинулся к двери: если враги хотят убить Кондо-сана, им сперва придется пройти через него. Убийца был вооружен, но один, так что у закаленного в уличных драках Хиджикаты был шанс. Сцепив руки в замок и занеся их над головой, Хиджиката вжался в стену и затаил дыхание.  
«Ну, давай же, ублюдок!» – поторопил он мысленно. Дверь заскрипела, и на пороге возникла одетая в форму охраны фигура. Козырек черного кепи затенял ее лицо. Метя неизвестному в голову, Хиджиката с силой опустил руки. Словно почувствовав угрозу, тот резко отшатнулся в сторону, руки Хиджикаты мазнули его по плечу.  
– Хиджиката-сан, только не бейте! – взмолился неизвестный. – Я не мог прийти раньше!  
– Какого хрена? – воскликнул Хиджиката, занося руки для очередного удара, и с облегчением выдохнул, когда неизвестный поспешно стянул кепку: – Ямазаки!  
Тот отчаянно закивал.  
– Блядь, напугал-то как, – Хиджиката с силой выбросил ногу вперед, пнув несчастного в зад, и, машинально пошарив по карманам в поисках сигарет, кисло скривился. – Я думал, это убийца.  
– Простите, – покаялся Ямазаки.  
– Как ты нас нашел? – поинтересовался Хиджиката, подходя к нарам и вновь расталкивая Кондо-сана.  
– Ну, – Ямазаки застенчиво помял в руках кепку, – я же опытный шпион.  
– Да уж, знаю, – презрительно хмыкнул Хиджиката. – Кондо-сан, вставайте уже наконец. Пора отсюда выбираться.  
Следующие несколько минут ушли на то, чтобы стащить Кондо-сана с полки и разобрать принесенное Ямазаки оружие.  
– Мы не можем так просто пускать его в ход, – заметил Хиджиката, на пробу взмахивая катаной. – Так что бейте плоской стороной клинка…  
– Да, Хиджиката-сан, – Ямазаки украдкой взглянул на заменявшую ему оружие бадминтонную ракетку и попытался спрятать ее за спину.  
– Я все видел, – грозно произнес Хиджиката, награждая его профилактическим пинком. – Ну до чего ты бесполезен.  
– Простите, Хиджиката-сан, – вздохнул Ямазаки.  
– Ладно, выдвигаемся, – скомандовал Хиджиката. – Ямазаки, идешь первым.  
– Но… – начал было Ямазаки.  
– Покажешь дорогу. И в случае чего умрешь как самурай.  
– Слушаюсь, Хиджиката-сан, – неохотно пробубнил Ямазаки и потрусил вперед. Спеша за ним мимо дверей закрытых камер, Хиджиката размышлял о том, что им везет – и даже очень сильно. Подобным везением могли похвастаться только герои любимых Сого дорам, и ничем хорошим эти дорамы обычно для них не кончались. Хиджиката не собирался следовать примеру этих неудачников; возможно, именно поэтому, когда они свернули за угол и наткнулись на вооруженную охрану, он не растерялся. Секунда, ушедшая на то, чтобы потянуть катану из ножен, позволила Хиджикате разглядеть среди скучной черной формы яркие многоцветные одежды и лицо фальшивого Токугавы Шиге-шиге.  
– Бейте их, Кондо-сан! – полоснув ближайшего противника клинком, Хиджиката метнулся вперед, оттолкнул зазевавшегося охранника, схватил за плечо фальшивого сегуна и приставил катану к его шее. – Только двиньтесь, – рявкнул он, чувствуя, как кровь стучит в висках, – и я перережу ему горло!  
Зашептавшись, охранники опустили оружие.  
– Вам все равно не выбраться из здания! – произнес увещевающе один из них. – Так почему бы просто не…  
– Почему бы тебе просто не заткнуться? – буркнул Хиджиката. – Ямазаки!  
– Да, Хиджиката-сан, – Ямазаки тут же вытянулся во фрунт.  
– Запри их в какой-нибудь камере.  
– Слушаюсь, Хиджиката-сан.  
– Вы еще об этом пожалеете, – сплюнул охранник сквозь зубы.  
– Поговори мне тут, – огрызнулся Хиджиката. – Ямазаки, давай быстрее, чего ты копаешься?  
Камер вокруг было множество, и на то, чтобы избавиться от охранников, ушли считанные минуты.  
– Так, – произнес Хиджиката, поворачиваясь к фальшивому Токугаве. – Теперь ты.  
Клинок Хиджикаты надавил на его беззащитное горло, и, теряясь в узорчатом нагадзюбане, по светлой коже потекла тонкая струйка крови:  
– Кто ты такой и куда дел настоящего сегуна?  
– Я… и… есть… настоящий… – с трудом выдавил заложник. – Если… не… верите… можете… снять… с… меня… штаны…  
– Ямазаки! – скомандовал Хиджиката.  
– Да, Хиджиката-сан, – откликнулся тот, бросаясь к фальшивому Токугаве и рывком стягивая с него хакама. Последовала долгая пауза, в течение которой Хиджиката, Кондо-сан и Ямазаки разглядывали старомодные трусы заложника.  
– Тоши, – произнес наконец Кондо-сан.  
– Что?  
– Ты видишь его белье?  
– Вижу. Оно…  
– Сухое! – Кондо-сан одобрительно похлопал Токугаву по плечу. – А ты не робкого десятка, парень.  
– Какого черта, Кондо-сан! – взвыл Хиджиката. – Оно старомодное, понимаете?! Старомодное!  
– Все сегуны обязаны носить такое белье, – откликнулся Токугава.  
– Простите, сегун-сама, – склонив голову, Хиджиката поспешно убрал оружие.  
Кивнув, сегун с достоинством подтянул штаны.  
– Эй, Тоши, я не понял… – начал было Кондо-сан.  
– Кондо-сан, помолчите, – отмахнулся от него Хиджиката. – Что вы здесь делаете, сегун-сама?  
– Я хотел с вами встретиться, – произнес сегун после небольшой паузы.  
– Сегун-сама, – Хиджиката тщательно подбирал слова, – эти обвинения, которые против нас выдвинули…  
– Разумеется, ложны. – Сегун медленно опустился на колени и коснулся лбом пола. – Простите.  
– Э? – Хиджиката с изумлением воззрился на него. – Сегун-сама…  
– Я выдумал эти обвинения, чтобы дискредитировать Шинсенгуми и получить повод для их роспуска, – признался сегун глухо, все еще не поднимая головы.  
– Но почему? – охнул Хиджиката.  
– Если это из-за нашего возросшего бюджета, – влез Кондо-сан, – то мы могли бы…  
– Кондо-сан, не сейчас, – оттолкнул его Хиджиката. – Сегун-сама, почему вы… – он сделал над собой усилие и, проглотив просившееся на язык ругательство, нейтрально закончил: – Так поступили?  
– У меня не было выбора, – произнес сегун, продолжая смотреть в пол. – Мою сестру, Сое-тян, похитили неизвестные. Они потребовали, чтобы я распустил Шинсенгуми. Я не мог… я просто не мог… Они следят за каждым моим шагом, и если бы я ослушался… Пожалуйста, – сегун поднял на них потемневшие глаза.  
– Что? – не понял Хиджиката.  
– Ваш подчиненный, капитан Окита и его друг Саката Гинтоки уже ищут мою сестру. Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, дайте им немного времени!  
– Мы… – неуверенно произнес Хиджиката.  
– Хорошо, – перебил его Кондо-сан.  
– Хорошо? – переспросил Хиджиката. – Что хорошо? Что вы имеете в виду, Кондо-сан?  
– Пойдем, Тоши, – скомандовал Кондо-сан. – Мы возвращаемся обратно в камеру.  
– Что? – на лице сегуна затеплилась робкая надежда.  
– Я так и знал, что вы это скажете, – вздохнул Хиджиката, пошарил по карманам в поисках сигарет, ничего не нашел и снова вздохнул. – Довериться Оките и этому кучерявому ублюдку… Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете.  
Кондо-сан протянул руку и с уверенной улыбкой похлопал его по плечу:  
– Не всегда. Но сейчас – безусловно.

Гинтоки привык к ожиданию – как только может привыкнуть к нему человек, считающий дни до выхода нового выпуска «Джампа», чтобы узнать, чем закончился очередной бой Луффи из «Ван Парка». Для Окиты ожидание тоже было не в новинку: он привык к нему, сидя в долгих засадах и предвкушая, когда ситуация из плохой станет чрезвычайной. Это должно было помочь им дождаться известий от Кацуры – и не поубивать друг друга в процессе.  
Вернувшись в «Ерозую», Окита первым делом снова оккупировал диванчик и принялся щелкать пультом телевизора, игнорируя новости Эдо в пользу повторов «Квартета для леди». Гинтоки не возражал. Пристроившись за столом, он принялся без особого интереса листать хентайный журнал, отчаянно зевая на отдельных, не слишком пикантных разворотах.  
Окита казался полностью погруженным в происходящее на экране, однако Гинтоки то и дело чувствовал на себе внимательные взгляды, значение которых было невозможно истолковать. Поймать Окиту на горячем было трудно – разве что не сводить с него глаз. Наклонив журнал, Гинтоки задумчиво уставился на него.  
Отросшие волосы Окиты спускались на воротник юкаты и наверняка щекотали шею. Льющееся сквозь жалюзи солнце подчеркивало тонкие черты. Объективно Окиту трудно было назвать красивым – для этого он был слишком сладким. Гинтоки не любил вешать ярлыки, однако Окита принадлежал к числу парней, которые вызывают в мужчинах постарше безотчетное раздражение, ведь именно на таких заглядываются школьницы и любят опекать женщины в самом соку. Гинтоки Окита не раздражал, напротив – вызывал… совсем другие чувства.  
– Данна, – протянул Окита, – вы во мне дыру протрете.  
– Сейчас ты имел в виду что-то неприличное? – приподнял бровь Гинтоки.  
– В вашем голосе мне чудится надежда, данна, – поддел Окита.  
– Я еще не настолько отчаялся.  
– Признайтесь, данна, женщины вас не любят.  
– Зато от меня без ума собаки и дети, – буркнул Гинтоки. – Что, Соичиро-кун, моя личная жизнь настолько интересней «Квартета для леди»?  
– Сегодня на редкость унылые повторы, – пожаловался Окита. – Неудивительно, что мне скучно. Данна, развлеките меня, а?  
– Я что, похож на дурака? – осведомился Гинтоки.  
– Да ладно вам, данна. Давайте во что-нибудь сыграем.  
– Например?  
– Оите-кабу (15), – в руках у Окиты появилась колода карт, которые он виртуозно перетасовал.  
– У меня нет денег, – предупредил Гинтоки.  
– Я знаю, – успокоил его Окита. – Сыграем на раздевание.  
– И в чем интерес?  
– Спортивный азарт, – пожал плечами Окита. – К тому же, оставить вас без штанов – сама по себе награда.  
Гинтоки передернул плечами.  
– Твоя формулировка меня как-то смутно беспокоит.  
– Вы слишком много думаете, данна, – усмехнулся Окита.  
– Иногда это помогает не впутаться в неприятности.  
– Вы должны доверять мне больше – в конце концов, мы вместе спасаем страну. Впрочем, если вы против оите-кабу, можем сыграть в «Правду или вызов». У меня накопилось несколько вопросов… – в глазах Окиты заплясали черти.  
– Раздавай, – вздохнул Гинтоки, пересекая комнату и плюхаясь рядом с ним на диванчик.  
Сверкнув улыбкой, Окита отобрал валетов, дам и королей и, перетасовав колоду, вручил ее Гинтоки. Тот срезал и вернул ее обратно.  
– Ну, что вы поставите на кон, данна? – Окита положил перед Гинтоки карту рубашкой вверх.  
– Носок, – решил Гинтоки после непродолжительного раздумья, ознакомившись с картой.  
– Осторожничаете, данна?  
– Предпочитаю раздевать тебя, не торопясь.  
Уголок рта Окиты дернулся вверх.  
– Не могу сказать, что не одобряю, – хмыкнул он, выкладывая первый ряд из четырех карт и вытягивая снизу колоды карту для себя.  
– Ставлю на семерку, – решил Гинтоки, щелкнув по упомянутой карте ногтем.  
– Хорошо, – вытащив карту для себя и положив ее рядом, Окита принялся выкладывать рубашками вверх второй ряд. Осторожно поглядев на выпавшую ему при второй раздаче карту, Гинтоки положил ее обратно и задумался.  
– Еще, данна? – поинтересовался Окита сладко.  
– Пожалуй, нет, – решил Гинтоки.  
Кивнув, Окита вытащил себе еще одну карту снизу колоды, подсчитал получившийся результат и потянулся за третьей.  
– Вскрываемся, – скомандовал Гинтоки.  
– Восемь, – ухмыльнулся Окита.  
– Блядь, – Гинтоки бросил на диванчик свои карты. – Семь.  
– И ваш носок переходит ко мне.  
– Не страшно, – буркнул Гинтоки. – У меня есть еще один.  
– Это ненадолго, – заверил его Окита.  
Во время следующего раунда Гинтоки проиграл второй носок, потом умудрился отыграть оба носка и снять носки с Окиты. Последующие два часа носки переходили от Гинтоки к Оките и обратно, иногда их сопровождал оби.  
– Ладно, – произнес Окита, в который уже раз отыграв у Гинтоки носки и бросая их рядом с собой. – Пора заканчивать играть и начинать выигрывать. Повысим ставки?  
– Я как раз собирался предложить то же самое, – ухмыльнулся Гинтоки.  
В течение следующего часа Гинтоки лишился юкаты, безрукавки и штанов. Окита, в отличие от него, все еще щеголял в брюках.  
– Исторический момент, данна, – хмыкнул Окита, скосив глаза на белые в голубую полоску трусы Гинтоки. – Не боитесь?  
– Мне нечего бояться, – буркнул Гинтоки, сверля взглядом выложенный рубашкой вверх ряд карт. – И стесняться тоже, – добавил он, немного подумав. – Даже если я останусь голым.  
– Сейчас проверим. Вскрываемся? – Окита с довольным видом бросил карты на сидение диванчика. – Восемь.  
Подцепив кончиком пальца нужную карту из второго ряда, Гинтоки перевернул ее и хищно улыбнулся:  
– Девять. Снимай штаны.  
– Черт, – буркнул Окита, поднимаясь и неуверенно дергая пуговицу на поясе.  
– Может, тебе под это дело музыку включить? – поинтересовался Гинтоки душевно.  
– Приберегите ее для того момента, когда будете стягивать с себя трусы, – огрызнулся Окита, вылезая из штанов и небрежно отталкивая их ногой в сторону.  
– Как-то не возбуждает, – заметил Гинтоки неодобрительно.  
– Спасибо, я старался, – ухмыльнулся Окита.  
– Ну, что, Соичиро-кун, – поинтересовался Гинтоки, собирая карты, – решающий раунд?  
– Я заставлю вас молить о пощаде, данна, – пообещал Окита.  
Их взгляды, плавя воздух, скрестились.  
В дверь громко постучали.  
– Иду, – крикнул Гинтоки, наклоняясь за штанами.  
– Данна, что вы делаете? – приподнял бровь Окита.  
– Одеваюсь, естественно.  
– Я так не думаю, – покачал головой Окита. – Это, – он красноречиво кивнул на сваленную в кучу одежду Гинтоки, – мой выигрыш. И я бы предпочел, чтобы вы его не трогали.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я открыл дверь в одних трусах?  
– Сами же говорили, что вам нечего стесняться, – ухмыльнулся Окита.  
– Засранец, – констатировал Гинтоки спокойно, направляясь к двери. – Кого там еще принесло?  
За дверью обнаружился Кацура. Позади него стояла невозмутимая Элизабет.  
– Чего надо? – нелюбезно буркнул Гинтоки.  
– Переодеваешься, Гинтоки? – миролюбиво произнес Кацура.  
– Разве нельзя предположить, что я с женщиной? – вскинулся Гинтоки.  
Элизабет ткнула в него табличкой с надписью: «Исключено».  
– Вы пришли только для того, чтобы меня оскорблять, – поинтересовался Гинтоки со вздохом, – или все-таки нашли, где скрывается Такасуги?  
– Может, мы пройдем в дом? – дипломатично осведомился Кацура. – И оденься, ты смущаешь Элизабет.  
Гинтоки бросил опасливый взгляд на утку и молча посторонился.  
– Простите за вторжение, – сбросив дзори (16), Кацура прошел в комнату, где уставился на сваленные в кучу вещи и перевел задумчивый взгляд на скудно одетого Окиту.  
– Гинтоки, мы ничему не помешали? – уточнил он осторожно.  
– Вообще-то, помешали, – вклинился Окита. – Я как раз собирался избавить данну от трусов…  
Походя отвесив ему подзатыльник, Гинтоки наклонился и принялся собирать одежду.  
– Мы просто играли в карты, – пояснил он и со вздохом добавил: – На раздевание.  
– Ну, денег у тебя никогда не водилось, – философски заметил Кацура.  
– Такасуги нашли? – нетерпеливо спросил Гинтоки, натягивая штаны.  
– Обижаешь, – укорил Кацура.  
– Уважаю, данна, – признался Окита, неторопливо одеваясь.  
– Где Такасуги? – Гинтоки запахнул юкату и затянул оби.  
– На реке.  
«У него плавучий дом», – сообщила с помощью таблички Элизабет.  
– Сейчас он дрейфует по течению, – продолжил Кацура. – Несколько моих людей следят, чтобы Такасуги не сбежал, а девочку не вывезли.  
– Отлично, – одобрил Гинтоки, потянувшись за боккэном. – Выдвигаемся.  
– Лучше дождаться темноты, – заметил Кацура. – Это значительно повысит наши шансы на успех.  
– Наши? – приподнял бровь Гинтоки.  
– Разумеется, мы с Элизабет идем с вами.  
– А твои люди? – с надеждой осведомился Гинтоки. – Лишняя пара мечей нам не помешает.  
– Я готов рисковать своими людьми для спасения страны, – с жаром заявил Кацура, – но не собираюсь делать это ради спасения Шинсенгуми.  
– То есть, на поддержку можно не рассчитывать, – вздохнул Гинтоки.  
– Другой поддержки, кроме нас, тебе не потребуется, – заверил Кацура. – Мы зажжем эту ночь огнем своих сердец!  
– Понятно. Снова пустишь в ход взрывчатку.  
«В общем, лучше дождаться ночи», – заключила Элизабет.  
Гинтоки бросил взгляд за окно.  
– Стемнеет часа через три, не раньше, – прикинул он.  
– Предлагаю скоротать время за дружеской партией в оите-кабу, – Кацура взял со диванчика колоду и принялся ее тасовать. Карты в его руках буквально мелькали.  
– У меня нет денег, – напомнил Гинтоки. – А раздевание уже не прокатит – ты же не хочешь смущать Элизабет.  
– Мы можем сыграть на твое вступление в Джоишиши, – приятно улыбнулся Кацура.  
– Думаю, – произнес Окита тоном, гасившим на корню любой протест, – будет лучше, если мы просто посмотрим телевизор.

Лодка была утлой и неустойчивой и казалась совершенно неподходящей для перевозки четырех пассажиров, пусть даже один из них утка. Скамей на лодке было две, и одну из них тут же облюбовали себе Элизабет с Кацурой. Гинтоки с Окитой не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как занять вторую.  
– Как-то… тесновато, – неудовольно проворчал Гинтоки, немного поерзав на скамье. Их с Окитой колени тесно соприкасались.  
– Ничего, – подбодрил Кацура. – Зато с маленькой лодкой будет проще управляться.  
– Управляться? – Гинтоки уставился на весла так, словно видел их впервые.  
– Давайте, данна, – влез Окита. – Гребите.  
Гинтоки смерил его невыразительным взглядом.  
– У лодки _два_ весла, Соичиро-кун.  
«А Такасуги между тем уплывает», – напомнила Элизабет. Ее табличка неясно белела в темноте, и разобрать написанное можно было лишь уткнувшись носом в строки.  
Не сговариваясь, все как один посмотрели на маячивший вдалеке дом. Громоздкая платформа качалась на воде, окна приветливо светились желтым. Гинтоки казалось, что он слышит расходящийся над водой звук сямисэна.  
– Попозже мы вас сменим, – подбодрил Кацура.  
Переглянувшись, Гинтоки с Окитой нехотя взялись за весла.  
– Я думаю, нас уже пора сменить, – заметил Гинтоки несколько ленивых взмахов спустя.  
– Мы уже совершенно выдохлись, – поддержал его Окита.  
Ответить Кацуре помешал чей-то громкий пьяный смех. В следующую минуту с ними поравнялась лодка, выглядевшая – не в пример реквизированному ими плавсредству – комфортабельной и роскошной. На корме был установлен навес, под ним восседали разодетый толстяк и гейша, которую он то и дело хватал за коленки. Разгоняя сгущающуюся темноту, на шестах висели два красных тетина. На веслах сидели гребцы.  
Повернув голову, толстяк бросил полный превосходства взгляд на Гинтоки. Гейша бросила полный превосходства взгляд на Окиту. Повинуясь небрежному взмаху руки, гребцы усерднее заработали веслами, и лодка рванулась вперед.  
Элизабет подняла вверх табличку: «Что это было?»  
– Зура, – скрипнул зубами Гинтоки. – Ты не мог бы их взорвать?  
– Я не Зура, я Кацура, – возразил Кацура. – И как я, по-твоему, это сделаю? Гляди, насколько они нас обогнали.  
– А если мы их догоним? – поинтересовался Окита недобро.  
Переглянувшись, они Гинтоки налегли на весла. Лодка полетела по волнам.  
– А теперь? – хмуро спросил Гинтоки, когда они пронеслись мимо толстяка с гейшей, оставив их лодку далеко позади.  
– Придется возвратиться, – покачал головой Кацура.  
– Данна, табаньте, – скомандовал Окита.  
«Нам нельзя привлекать внимание», – напомнила Элизабет.  
Гинтоки скорчил разочарованную гримасу.  
– Разберемся с ними, когда будем возвращаться, – предложил Окита.  
– Тем более что нам нужно поберечь силы и боеприпасы для Такасуги, – здраво рассудил Кацура.  
– Чертов Такасуги, – бросил Гинтоки сердито.  
Остаток расстояния до плавучего дома они проделали в молчании, опасаясь, что их услышат расхаживающие вдоль палубы часовые. Воображение Гинтоки не подвело – из глубины дома и вправду доносился жалобный плач сямисэна.  
– Я пойду первым, – прошептал Окита. – Сниму часовых.  
– Я сразу за тобой, – кивнул Гинтоки.  
– Постарайтесь не шуметь, – предостерег Кацура. – Лучше пока не сообщать Такасуги, что мы здесь.  
– Бережете старого товарища? – усмехнулся Окита, умудряясь вложить в шепот здоровую толику яда.  
– Нет, – спокойно ответил Кацура, – но он способен доставить нам массу неприятностей. А мы не очень к ним готовы.  
– Хорошо, я постараюсь не шуметь, – произнес Окита.  
– Мы постараемся, – поправил его Гинтоки.  
Не став возражать, Окита подтянулся на руках, взобрался на палубу – и растворился в темноте. Проверив, легко ли вынимается боккэн, Гинтоки последовал его примеру и вскарабкался следом. Настороженно прислушиваясь, он прокрался вдоль стены и заглянул за угол. Прикрепленные к стене фонари заливали теплым золотистым светом Окиту и распростертые у его ног тела. Брезгливо ткнув одно из них носком сапога, Окита поманил Гинтоки рукой. Приблизившись, тот кивнул на дверь. Окита закатил глаза, но послушно взялся за ручку. Несмазанные петли громко заскрипели. Поморщившись, Окита ступил внутрь. С клинка в его руке стекала кровь. Стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, Гинтоки двинулся следом.  
Внутри царил приятный полумрак, разгоняемый пристроенной на полке у двери тусклой лампой. Впереди маячил длинный коридор, по левую руку расположилась уводящая вниз лестница. Окита бросил на Гинтоки взгляд, в котором ясно читался вопрос. Гинтоки пожал плечами. Не сговариваясь, они двинулись к лестнице.  
Здесь было темнее и остро пахло оружейным маслом. Чувствуя, как стонут под его ногами ступени, Гинтоки медленно спускался вниз. Впереди белела юката Окиты, придавая тому пугающее сходство с призраком – двигался он так же бесшумно.  
Лестница закончилась как-то внезапно, и Гинтоки от неожиданности едва не впечатался в Окиту. Тот повернулся и приложил к губам палец. Гинтоки открыл было рот – и тут услышал голос. Голос был тонкий, девчоночий, а вот слова больше подошли бы бывалому сапожнику, по неосторожности угодившему молотком по пальцу. Ругательства не повторялись, и на какое-то мгновение Гинтоки даже заслушался. Постоянное общение с простонародьем изрядно обогатило словарный запас Токугавы Сое.  
– Кажется, – прошептал Гинтоки на ухо Оките, – мы все-таки нашли принцессу Сое.  
Кивнув, тот бесшумной тенью скользнул вперед. Закатив глаза и беззвучно прошептав: «Выпендрежник», – Гинтоки двинулся следом.  
Стены зала, в который они вошли, терялись во мраке. В центре, в круге яркого света, сидела привязанная к стулу Токугава Сое. Над ней склонился какой-то субъект, который, задрав полы ее кимоно, с нездоровым интересом изучал ее ноги.  
– Педофил несчастный, – произнес Гинтоки презрительно.  
– Я не педофил! – возмутился, поворачиваясь к ним, субъект. – Я – феминист.  
В следующую минуту ему на голову опустился боккэн. Крякнув, субъект растянулся на полу.  
– Принцесса Сое, вы в порядке? – Окита галантно склонился над ней и принялся распутывать веревки. – Мы пришли вас спасти, и…  
– Что-то не так, – пробормотал вдруг Гинтоки.  
– Что? – мгновенно насторожился Окита.  
– Не знаю. Все слишком… – Гинтоки запнулся в поисках нужного слова. – Просто.  
– Значит, чутье тебя все еще не подводит? – раздался в дверях чей-то глубокий голос.  
В ту же секунду вспыхнул свет.  
Гинтоки медленно обернулся.  
У двери толпились вооруженные люди в темных кимоно. Посреди них, подобно яркой бабочке, стоял и насмешливо улыбался Такасуги.

– Ты, – угрожающе произнес Гинтоки.  
– Я, – подтвердил Такасуги. – Здорово, Гинтоки. Давно не виделись.  
– И еще столько бы не видеться, – буркнул тот.  
– Наверное, глупо спрашивать, что ты здесь делаешь, – взгляд Такасуги упал на лежащее у ног Окиты тело соратника и вновь перескочил на Гинтоки.  
– Собираюсь уходить, – криво ухмыльнулся Гинтоки.  
– Ну, разве что на тот свет, – хихикнул Такасуги.  
– У меня другие планы.  
– Но ты ведь изменишь их ради старого товарища.  
– Данна, – напомнил о себе Окита, – ты выбираешь себе в друзья откровенных подонков. Думаю, ты отлично поладишь с Хиджикатой.  
Взгляд Такасуги устремился к Оките. Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, затем Такасуги кивнул – так один хищник признает другого.  
– Занятные у тебя знакомства, Гинтоки.  
Вместо ответа Гинтоки пнул ногой все еще неподвижное тело педофила.  
– Хороших экстремистов сейчас не найдешь, – посетовал Такасуги. – Зато он неплохой стратег. Педофил, конечно, но детей у нас здесь нет, так что личный состав не страдает.  
– Может, мы наконец перейдем к делу? – предложил Окита.  
– Ну, если вы настаиваете… – пожал плечами Такасуги и, повернувшись к своим людям, скомандовал: – Убить их.  
Гинтоки успел толкнуть к стене стул с полуразвязанной Сое, успел услышать крик: «Данна, спиной к спине!», успел почувствовать, как сзади к нему прижимается Окита, на краткое мгновение даря уверенность и силу, – и нырнул в общую свалку. Двери в прошлое, которые он давно и прочно запер, снова открылись, и из-за них потянуло опасностью, кровью и смертью – своей и чужой. Против воли он снова превратился в Белого демона, сеющего смерть и разрушение в попытках защитить от затухания дрожащие огоньки жизней близких людей. Меч в его руках стал невесомым и все поднимался и опускался, кроша черепа, ломая ключицы, ребра, руки, рассекая плоть, калеча и убивая. Гинтоки чувствовал, как оседают на нем кровавые брызги, напряженно сглатывал, все сильнее ощущая во рту привкус железа, слышал полные ужаса крики Сое, стоны раненых, брань сражающихся – и летящий надо всем этим безумный смех Такасуги.  
Гинтоки не знал, сколько продолжалась драка: время растянулось, замедлилось, практически остановилось. Мышцы наливались свинцом, руки тяжелели – а враги не иссякали. Силы утекали, наплыв адреналина слабел, на смену ему, вытесняя надежду, приходила усталость. Гинтоки едва не пропустил удар, потом еще один, и еще, держась на чистом упрямстве и понимая, что поражение – всего лишь вопрос времени. И этого времени остается все меньше. Путей к отступлению не было, спасения – тоже… Хотелось отыскать глазами Окиту, но сделать это означало отвлечься и подставиться под меч. Гинтоки бессильно зарычал – и едва не пропустил предупреждающее «Гинтоки, ложитесь!».  
Тело действовало рефлекторно: он отшатнулся назад и бросился на пол, накрыв рукой затылок. Раздался взрыв, затем еще один. Рядом с Гинтоки, разбрызгивая кровь, шмякнулась чья-то рука, все еще сжимающая катану.  
Здание вокруг тряслось и стонало, падали балки, дыбился пол, летели щепки и пыль, воняло обугленным мясом…  
Гинтоки потряс головой и огляделся: кругом, заваленные обломками, громоздились трупы.  
– Окита! – крикнул он, пытаясь подняться. Тело было тяжелым, неповоротливым – и отказывалось слушаться. Ребра отдавались острой болью, на спину давила казавшаяся неподъемной тяжесть. Гинтоки повернул голову и грязно выругался: поперек него, полупогребенная в трухе и мусоре, лежала балка. – Блядь, – буркнул он, пытаясь выползти из-под нее и чувствуя, как вздуваются мышцы на руках. Деревянный настил под ним был подозрительно мокрым. По доскам, ширясь, расползалась лужа. Где-то рядом, быстро прибывая, журчала вода.  
– Окита-а! – снова выкрикнул Гинтоки.  
– Данна, не орите, – донесся до него хриплый голос. Скрипнули доски, и в следующую минуту Окита, встав на колени, уже заглядывал ему в лицо. Гинтоки окинул его быстрым взглядом.  
– Я не ранен, – покачал головой Окита и, заметив недоверчивое выражение на лице у Гинтоки, поправился: – Во всяком случае, не сильно.  
– Принцесса Сое? – спросил Гинтоки.  
– Жива.  
– Хорошо. Забирай ее и уходи.  
– А вы?  
– Что-нибудь придумаю.  
Окита кивнул и встал. Вода доходила ему уже до щиколоток.  
Гинтоки услышал испуганные девчоночьи всхлипы, тихий успокаивающий голос Окиты и стихающий плеск воды под ногами.  
Уровень воды поднимался с пугающей быстротой. Гинтоки задергался, пытаясь выбраться из-под балки. Он чувствовал себя словно мотылек, которого жестокие дети пригвоздили булавкой к картонке. Выбраться из-под завала не получалось, ребра отзывались пронзительным всплеском боли на каждое новое усилие, на каждый рывок, воздух нехотя проходил в легкие. А вскоре – когда вода накроет с головой – его совсем не станет.  
Умирать Гинтоки не хотелось, и он удвоил усилия. Вода уже подкралась к подбородку и жадно облизывала губы. Цепляясь за доски и срывая ногти, Гинтоки пополз вперед. Рывок… еще один… еще… Вода защекотала ноздри. Напрягая спину, Гинтоки выгнул спину и вытянул шею, жадно хватая воздух и понимая, что у него есть считанные секунды, чтобы выбраться из ловушки. Опустившись под воду, он попытался перевернуться – это позволило бы ему более эффективно использовать руки, – но проклятая балка надежно удерживала его на месте. Чувствуя, как легкие начинают гореть от нехватки кислорода, Гинтоки снова вытянул шею, однако вода уже поднялась чересчур высоко. Он отчаянно забился, отказываясь сдаваться, отказываясь умирать, отказываясь…  
Кто-то схватил его за волосы и дернул вверх. Гинтоки запрокинул голову – и с удивлением уставился в лицо Окиты. Светлые волосы плавали вокруг его головы, словно диковинные водоросли. В следующую секунду Окита прижался губами к губам Гинтоки, проталкивая в легкие живительный воздух. Гинтоки попытался издать какой-то возглас, и драгоценный воздух пузырьками затанцевал у его лица.  
В поле его зрения возникли чьи-то обутые в дзори ноги и полы синей юкаты. Затем тяжесть, пригвождавшая Гинтоки к полу исчезла, и кто-то бесцеремонно хлопнул его по заду. Гинтоки рванулся вверх, глотнул воздуха и отчаянно закашлялся.  
– Оклемались, данна? – поинтересовался Окита, вместе с Кацурой опуская на пол тяжелую балку.  
– Где принцесса Сое? – спросил Гинтоки вместо ответа.  
– Не беспокойся, с ней Элизабет, – заверил Кацура.  
– А Такасуги? – Гинтоки огляделся по сторонам, машинально отыскивая среди обломков и плавающих трупов пурпурное в желтых бабочках кимоно.  
– Сбежал, – бросил Окита коротко.  
Гинтоки закрыл глаза и кивнул.

На этот раз на веслах сидела Элизабет. Кацура энергично общал принцессу Сое, рассказывая ей различные патриотические байки и мысленно наверняка уже предвкушая, как заполучит ярого сторонника в верхах. Гинтоки слушал его в пол-уха и задумчиво смотрел на воду. Почувствовав чужой взгляд, он повернулся к Оките и машинально потрогал пальцами губы.  
На лице Окиты появилась понимающая улыбка:  
– Понравилось, данна? – хмыкнул он.  
Потянувшись, Гинтоки с удовольствием отвесил ему подзатыльник:  
– Это замечание обойдется тебе в лишний ноль к счету.

«…обвинения против начальника полиции Мацудайры Катакурико, командира Шинсенгуми Кондо Исао и его заместителя Хиджикаты Тоширо были выдвинуты намеренно, чтобы притупить бдительность преступных элементов. Верность этих людей Бакуфу не вызывает ни малейших сомнений. Именно их четкая и слаженная работа стала ядром антитеррористической кампании, призванной уменьшить угрозу, которую представляют для нашего общества экстремисты, в частности небезызвестный всем “Кихейтай”». – Слова сегуна дышали искренностью и достоинством. Полюбовавшись несколько минут на вьющуюся вокруг него Кецуно Ану, Гинтоки выключил телевизор: розовое ее и вправду полнило.  
Вытянувшись на диванчике, он накрыл лицо старым выпуском «Джампа» и приготовился задремать.  
В дверь громко и нетерпеливо постучали.  
Чертыхнувшись, Гинтоки слез с дивана и пошел открывать.  
На пороге, вальяжно привалившись к перилам, стоял Окита. Черная форма Шинсенгуми выгодно оттеняла его светлые волосы, сапоги были тщательно начищены.  
– Данна, – поприветствовал он.  
– Соичиро-кун, – откликнулся Гинтоки.  
– Меня зовут Сого, данна. Можно войти?  
– Зачем? – поинтересовался Гинтоки, не делая попыток посторониться.  
– Нам нужно решить вопрос с оплатой, – напомнил Окита.  
– Заходи, – кивнул Гинтоки.  
Сбросив сапоги, Окита прошел в комнату.  
– Китаянка и очкарик еще не вернулись? – спросил он, вертя головой по сторонам.  
– Нет, – нехотя ответил Гинтоки, плюхаясь на диванчик. – Будут послезавтра.  
– Отлично, – улыбнулся Окита хищно, присаживаясь рядом с ним. – Это упрощает дело.  
– Почему? – с подозрением осведомился Гинтоки. – Разве ты не сможешь отдать мне деньги в их присутствии?  
– Насчет денег, – Окита улыбнулся шире, – у меня их нет. Поэтому я дам вам кое-что равноценное.  
Гинтоки молча выгнул бровь.  
– Я расплачусь с вами своим телом, данна, – объявил Окита, не смущаясь.  
Гинтоки прошелся по нему оценивающим взглядом.  
– Соичиро-кун, – протянул он, – ты помнишь, сколько там было нулей? Неужели ты действительно считаешь, что стоишь такой суммы?  
Вместо ответа Окита его поцеловал. Этот поцелуй вряд ли показали бы в идущих в прайм-тайм дорамах, зато он украсил бы любое порно – грязный, откровенный и полный невысказанных обещаний. Когда Окита наконец отстранился, от его рта ко рту Гинтоки протянулась тоненькая ниточка слюны.  
– Ну, как? – поинтересовался Окита.  
Гинтоки криво усмехнулся:  
– Считай, один ноль ты уже отработал.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Примечания к тексту и сноски:

1\. Фурисоде – кимоно с длинными рукавами, которое надевают молодые незамужние девушки. Длина рукава может доходить вплоть до лодыжек. Кимоно молодой девушки должно иметь очень много узоров и цветов.

2\. Гэнкан – зона у входной двери, традиционная для японских домов и квартир, представляет из себя комбинацию крыльца и прихожей. Гэнкан предназначен для того, чтобы входящие в дом люди сняли обувь, прежде чем попасть в основную часть дома. Также перепад между уровнями полов задерживает грязь и пыль, которая может попадать в квартиру с улицы (аналог русских сеней).

3\. Цуба – аналог гарды у японского клинкового оружия, такого как катана и другие мечи.

4\. Шикамару Нара – самый ленивый, но и самый умный персонаж манги и аниме Наруто.

5\. Хададзюбан – тонкое бельё вроде майки. Носится под нагадзюбаном женщинами.

6\. Сасоеке – тонкие панталоны, которые женщины носят под нагадзюбаном. Иногда сасоёки и хададзюбан соединяют вместе.

7\. Гэта – деревянные сандалии, которые носят как мужчины, так и женщины, обычно вместе с юката. Есть особый вид гэта, который носят только гейши.

8\. Нагадзюбан – нижняя рубаха, похожая на кимоно, которую носят как мужчины, так и женщины для того, чтобы верхнее шёлковое кимоно, тяжёлое в чистке, не касалось кожи носящего. Из-под кимоно выглядывает лишь край ворота нагадзюбана. У многих дзюбанов сменные воротники для того, чтобы их можно было носить в соответствии с цветом верхнего кимоно и чтобы стирать только воротник, а не всё сразу.

9\. Синай – бамбуковый меч, который используется для тренировок в кендо.

10\. Натто – традиционная японская еда, произведённая из сброженных соевых бобов. Обладает специфичными запахом и вкусом, а также липкой, тягучей консистенцией.

11\. Ханами – японская национальная традиция любования цветами.

12\. Шибари – японское искусство эстетического бондажа. В практике используются в основном верёвки. Отличительными особенностями являются повышенная сложность и эстетичность обвязок.

13\. Хакама – первоначально в Японии кусок материи, обертываемый вокруг бедер, позднее длинные широкие штаны в складку, похожие на юбку или шаровары.

14\. Догеза – часть японского этикета, используется в знак уважения к вышестоящим, в качестве глубочайшего извинения или во время просьбы попросить о какой-то услуге. Производящий ее опускается на колени и кланяется, касаясь головой земли.

15\. Оите-кабу – традиционная японская карточная игра, аналог западных игр блэк-джека и баккара. Цель игры — набрать девять очков или максимально близкую к девяти сумму очков.

16\. Дзори – традиционная японская обувь с плоской подошвой.

17\. Тетин – бумажный японский фонарик из гофрированной бумаги, аккуратно склеенной с бамбуковым каркасом.


End file.
